wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Świat pani Malinowskiej/2
Rozdział II Data ślubu została wyznaczona na czwartego września. Bogna musiała mieć chociaż kilka dni całkowicie wolnych na dokończenie wszystkich przygotowań, a właśnie w ostatnim dniu sierpnia rozstawała się z Funduszem Budowlanym, który pochłaniał jej znacznie więcej czasu niż przepisane godziny urzędowania. Prezes Szubert zawsze o czymś zapomniał, zawsze w najnieodpowiedniejszej porze przychodziły mu pomysły i natchnienia. Dawniej nie przeszkadzało to Bognie wcale. Przeciwnie, wolała zawsze sama dopilnować, by nie palnął jakiegoś głupstwa. Zbyt wiele czuła dlań serdecznej przyjaźni, by miało to jej sprawiać przykrość. Jednakże należało pomyśleć i o sobie, szczególniej teraz, gdy to "o sobie" zaczynało w jej świadomości już całkiem konkretnie znaczyć "o nas". Po raz pierwszy uprzytomniła to sobie w tę niedzielę, kiedy umyślnie poszła do kościoła, by usłyszeć swoje zapowiedzi. Było to komiczne, ale zarumieniła się wówczas i serce zabiło jej mocniej. Stała pod filarem niedaleko ambony i zdawało się jej, że wszyscy na nią patrzą, chociaż było zaledwie kilka znajomych osób, a ksiądz wymawiał ich nazwiska niewyraźnie i szybko, wśród dziesiątka innych. Nie przypuszczała, by ta formalność mogła wywrzeć na niej tak silne wrażenie jak na młodej panience. Uklękła i modliła się. Właściwie nie można było tego nazwać modlitwą. Po prostu rozmyślała nad nowym życiem i zwierzała się Bogu ze swego szczęścia. Religijność jej należała do tego typu, gdzie rytuał, przepisy kościelne, nabożne zwyczaje nie miały wielkiego znaczenia. Wychowanie, jakie odebrała w domu rodziców, w otoczeniu, w którym nie kultywowano tradycji religijnych, nie obserwowano świąt i nie przywiązywano żadnej wagi do obrzędowości, nie tylko religijnej, lecz i towarzyskiej, nie wyrobiło w niej potrzeby wewnętrznej unormowania i uparagrafowania swego stosunku do Boga. Ojciec, niewojujący materialista, i matka, która do śmierci pozostała ateistką, ściśle przestrzegali zasady wolności sumienia, pozostawiając córce swobodę, zarówno w uczeniu się religii, jak i czytaniu dzieł wolnomyślnych. W rezultacie Bogna przy całkowitej obojętności dla kanonów kultu znalazła w sobie gorącą i głęboką wiarę w Boga. Z biegiem czasu wyselekcjonowały się w jej umyśle pojęcie Opatrzności, zabarwione nieco determinizmem i pogląd etyczny, nie mający wprawdzie nic wspólnego z niebem i piekłem, z grzechem i karą czy nagrodą, lecz oparty o przeświadczenie, że Bóg jest dobrocią. Tu znowuż element dobroci rozszerzał się w mgliste, zbliżone do panteistycznego rozumienie świata. Niemały zasób wiadomości przyrodniczych, nabyty podczas studiów uniwersyteckich, nie zdołał w jej umyśle zatrzeć, a raczej ugruntował wyobrażenie z lat dziewczęcych, gdy przysłuchując się dysputom, prowadzonym w domu, przedstawiała sobie wszechświat jako ogromną szklankę, w której Siła Nadprzyrodzona miesza przy pomocy olbrzymiej łyżeczki elektrony, wprawiając je w wir o zawrotnej szybkości i zmuszając do zbijania się w grudki atomów, planet i słońc. Z biegiem lat przestało to łączyć się z wspomnieniem niani, przyrządzającej "kogel–mogel", ale przecież dosypywanie cukru musiało asocjować się z łaską bożą, zaprawiającą martwe planety dobrodziejstwem życia organicznego. Niezależnie od tego wstępowała czasem do kościoła, a w domu nad łóżkiem miała nieduży krucyfiks, rzeźbiony w kości słoniowej, pamiątkę po babce. Jednakże cieszyła się, że Ewaryst jest pobożny. Oczywiście nie wdawała się z nim nigdy na ten temat w rozmowy. Tolerancyjność, wyniesiona z domu rodziców, nie dopuszczała nawet ewentualności interesowania się tak ściśle osobistymi sprawami jak wiara, bodaj u osób najbliższych. O jego życiu wewnętrznym w ogóle wiedziała mało. Ewaryst nie lubił o tym mówić i w ogóle trudno było dopatrzyć się w nim tej afektacji, która u wielu ludzi tak razi nieustannym narzucaniem otoczeniu podziwu dla ich głębi duchowej. Nigdy też nie doszukiwała się w nim nadzwyczajności, wyjątkowości, tajemniczych ukrywanych skarbów, wyrastających ponad poziom wartości. Przeciwnie, tego miała dość we wspomnieniach po świętej pamięci Józefie, miała ich za dużo w domu rodziców i obecnie wśród tych, którzy w jej życiu z owych czasów zostali. Dla siebie chciała zwykłego ludzkiego chleba powszedniego, w którym może się trafić i ostre źdźbło łuski, i gorzkie ziarno kąkolu, ale który żywi i syci. Przyszłość, jaka się przed nią otwierała, nie przypominała zaczarowanej bajki. Wyobraźnia Bogny nie przystrajała jej festonami kwiatów, nie naświetlała tęczą, nie opromieniała jasnością jakiegoś nadziemskiego raju. Jej miłość nie miała w sobie nic z egzaltacji, a jeżeli było tam miejsce na marzenia, nie przekraczały one granic rozsądku, a właśnie rozsądek umacniał je na trwałym gruncie rzeczywistości, rzeczywistości dlatego cennej i pożądanej, że nic ziemskiego nie było jej obce, a jeżeli miała być niebem, to takim, na którym i zorze będą, i chmury, i słońce, i mrok. Takiego chciała szczęścia, szczęścia równie odległego od gwiezdnych wzlotów, jak i od ponurych katastrof, równie dalekiego rozpaczy, jak i olimpijskiemu absolutowi wiekuistego błogostanu. – Czy myślisz, że on może ci dać szczęście? – zapytała ją któregoś dnia Dora Żukowiecka. W jej pytaniu brzmiało zdziwienie, ironia i nuta, która zawierała cień współczucia. – Twoje pytanie – odpowiedziała jej wówczas – ma raczej ton zaprzeczenia. – Może. Twój pan Ewuś nie jest, jak mówią Rosjanie, bohaterem mego romansu. Zresztą cóż?... Sama przyznasz, że na unikat nie wygląda. Jakże chętnie to przyznała. Widziała w nim nie więcej niż przeciętnego porządnego chłopca. Właśnie chłopca. Mężczyznę, o którym można powiedzieć: "mój chłopiec". Nie znała i nie rozumiała znaczenia tego słowa. Gdy je po raz pierwszy usłyszała, było dla niej rewelacją. Zdarzyło się to jeszcze za życia męża. Nie czytywała lżejszej beletrystyki, nie stykała się z pannami zajętymi sportem i dancingiem. Przypadkowo wstąpiła kiedyś do kina. Film był głupi, naiwny amerykański kicz. Ale zawierał jedną scenę, która wstrząsnęła wyobraźnią Bogny: jasnowłosa dziewczyna, rozkapryszona i nieprzystępna, została pochwycona w ramiona przez ładnego, roześmianego młodzieńca. Broniła się chwilę. Na ekranie były widoczne tylko jego szerokie plecy, silny, pochylony kark i na plecach piąstki bombardujące ich muskularną przemoc. Po chwili jednak ręce dziewczyny zwolniły tempo, ustały i splotły się dookoła szyi młodzieńca. Bogna doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z banalności tej scenki, lecz jednocześnie krew napłynęła jej do twarzy i powietrze napełniające płuca nabrało jakiegoś dziwnego, przejmującego smaku: był to pierwszy moment w jej życiu, gdy poznała, że ma również zmysły, że istnieje przed nią nowe, nieznane morze wrażeń i odczuć, których nawet nie przeczuwała, a o których słysząc lub czytając, nie umiała wyrobić sobie sądu. Podejrzewała innych, a raczej inne kobiety o kłamstwo lub przesadę, to znów siebie o jakiś błąd czy brak organiczny, czy nerwowy. W każdym razie unikała rozmyślań nad tym tematem, a za nic w świecie nie poruszyłaby go w rozmowie z kimkolwiek. Było to bardzo niemądre, ale mimo woli obejrzała się na siedzącego obok męża. W ciemności jego wyrazisty profil z wysokim jasnym czołem i szeroką siwiejącą brodą rysował się subtelnymi, szlachetnymi liniami. Kochała go, ceniła, podziwiała. I nic się nie zmieniło w niej dla niego, ale przecież zrozumiała, że nigdy nie był dla niej tak bliski, jak ten zakochany chłopiec na ekranie. Pocałunek już się skończył i młodzi trzymając się za ręce pobiegli przed dom, gdzie siedział ojciec dziewczyny. Dziewczyna powiedziała: – To jest mój chłopiec. Powiedziała "mój chłopiec" i Bogna nie mogła oczu oderwać od tej sprężystej sylwetki wysportowanego młodzieńca o prostym, beztroskim uśmiechu na opalonej twarzy. – Tak musi wyglądać chłopiec – pomyślała i cała jej świadomość rozjaśniła się niespodziewanym odkryciem: szczęście, prawdziwe szczęście zamyka się w tym, żeby mieć swego chłopca. Kochać go, być przez niego kochaną, dzielić z nim zabawy, sporty, pracę, radości, smutki, dzielić z nim życie. Jakby podwoić swoje własne przez podzielenie go z nim. Myśl ta opanowała ją od tego dnia, zawładnęła jej nerwami i wyobraźnią. Początkowo próbowała przemienić treść swoich stosunków z mężem. Było to jednak niewykonalne. Osiągnęła efekt najmniej spodziewany: zaczął ją obserwować tak, jak się obserwuje chorą. Mimo to nie czuła się zrozpaczona. Zawód przyjęła jako rzecz naturalną, a w jej rezygnacji nie tylko Józef, lecz i ona sama nie mogłaby doszukać się rozgoryczenia. Sama nie wiedziała, czy tę zdolność przystosowania się do rzeczywistości zawdzięcza swemu spokojnemu rozsądkowi, czy wynika ona wprost z jej ustroju psychicznego, bezpośrednio, bez udziału umysłu i woli. Na szereg lat jedynym wyraźnym śladem, jaki pozostał w jej wrażliwości po owym wieczorze kinowym, była potrzeba szukania wokół siebie takich par, które urzeczywistniły jej marzenia o szczęściu: Nie było ich wiele. Świat, w którym żyła aż do śmierci Józefa, znajdował się nieomal na odwrotnym biegunie rozumienia życia. Jedno małżeństwo, dwie pary narzeczeńskie i Dora. Lecz tej nie można było brać za przykład. Po pierwsze, ukrywała się ze swymi uczuciami, a po drugie, zbyt często zmieniała na nich adres. W bliskim swym otoczeniu Bogna nie spotykała też mężczyzn, do których dałby się jako tako przystosować tytuł chłopca. Najbliższy jej Stefan Borowicz był zawsze dobrym przyjacielem; był niezastąpionym partnerem do rozmowy, a nawet, co spostrzegała od czasu do czasu, przystojnym mężczyzną. Ale typ jego charakteru, usposobienia, typ jego pojmowania życia i w ogóle on cały, było to raczej przeciwieństwo człowieka, jakiego mogłaby nazwać swoim chłopcem. I Ewaryst nie był pod tym względem skończonym wzorem. Brakowało mu tego, co nazywała rozmachem. Brakowało mu może i drugiego ważnego rysu: nie umiał zawsze być sobą, to znaczy takim, jakim był niezmiennie, ilekroć znajdowali się we dwójkę, bez świadków. Bogna jednak wierzyła swemu domysłowi, że jest to wynikiem pewnej nieśmiałości, niedostatecznego wyrobienia towarzyskiego i subtelnego wyczuwania swej niewysokiej pozycji społecznej. Nie odbierało to jej jednak przeświadczenia, że nastąpi w nim zasadnicza zmiana pod tym względem w miarę urzeczywistnienia się jego ambicji życiowych. Na pierwszy rzut oka istotnie mógł wywierać wrażenie zawodowego urzędniczka zadowolonego z siebie i ze świata. Gdy zaczęła pracować w Funduszu Budowlanym i poznała Malinowskiego, nie zwróciła nań większej uwagi. Uderzyła ją jego uroda, a do pewnego stopnia ujęła poprawność. Oto wszystko. Dopiero gdy udało się jej znaleźć w Funduszu posadę dla Borowicza i okazało się, że ten jest dawnym kolegą Malinowskiego, sytuacja szybko zaczęła się zmieniać. Borowicz zbliżył ich. Z biegiem czasu stopniowo odkrywała w nim to wszystko, co czyniło go coraz bardziej podobnym do owego chłopca z amerykańskiego filmu. Prosty, wesoły, trochę dziecinny, trochę za lekko, trochę zanadto optymistycznie patrzący na życie, silny, wysportowany, zdrowy fizycznie i psychicznie, ot, zwyczajny dobry chłopiec, który ma zdrowe męskie aspiracje, aspiracje te zamknął w pragnieniu zbudowania przyszłości dla siebie i dla kochanej kobiety. Była to jedna z pierwszych ich rozmów, gdy powiedział: – Proszę pani, żeby pokochać, trzeba najpierw mieć możność realizowania tego uczucia. To znaczy, trzeba wiedzieć, że się zapewni przyzwoity byt kochanej istocie. Ale co zrobić, jeżeli się pokocha wcześniej? Był nieśmiały. Bogna wiedziała poza tym, że w biurze nie zaleca się do żadnej z pracowniczek, a gdy częściej bywali ze sobą, spostrzegła, że zupełnie nie zwraca uwagi na inne kobiety. Minęło też pół roku od ich zbliżenia się, gdy zdobył się na wyznanie. Nie umiał obchodzić się z kobietami i to stanowiło jego zaletę. Wówczas pojechali kajakiem aż pod Wilanów. Wisła tu była pusta, pomimo niedzieli. Wyciągnął kajak na piaszczystą łachę, a później przenosił Bognę na brzeg, brnąc po pas w wodzie. Oczy mu się iskrzyły, a chociaż śmiał się, miał zaciśnięte szczęki. Nie puścił jej od razu. Stał, trzymając ją mocno i lekko zdyszanym głosem powiedział: – Żeby pani wiedziała, jak ja panią kocham... Przytuliła się do niego i podała mu usta. Później położył ją na trawie i całowali się aż do utraty tchu. Było to takie proste i takie piękne. Uczucia ich powstały i rozwijały się nie mierzone, nie ważone, nie analizowane. Dlatego były jasne, przejrzyste i bezpośrednie. Nie zgłębiała ich, nie badała. Otrzymała to jako dar od życia i chciała się tym cieszyć. Toteż broniła się przed refleksjami i tym zawzięciej broniła się przed ludźmi, którzy chcieli w jej proste, piękne szczęście wnieść swoje zwątpienia, obawy, sądy i ostrzeżenia. Posypały się te pociski ze wszystkich stron. Szubert, Borowicz, Dora, kuzynki, nawet poczciwa Jędrusiowa. Każdy miał coś do powiedzenia, każdy chciał, w najlepszej zresztą wierze, zajrzeć do jej radości i oskubać te świeże kwiaty z płatków, by – dla dobra Bogny zmniejszyć jej szczęście. Tylko jeden ojciec w odpowiedzi na jej list napisał: "...cieszę się wraz z Tobą, wraz z Tobą jestem pewien, że człowiek, którego wybrałaś, będzie godzien Ciebie". To najbardziej bawiło Bognę, że wszyscy, tu już nie wyłączając ojca, zdawali się przypisywać jej jakąś dużą wartość. Było to śmieszne. Znała przecie siebie dobrze, dostatecznie dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jest zwykła, przeciętna, taka, jakich tysiące chodzi po ziemi. Jeżeli robiła coś, co w oczach ludzi uchodziło za dobre, jeżeli w jej postępowaniu dopatrywano się szczególnych zalet, w żadnym razie nie mogła brać sobie tego za zasługę. Zasługa wynikałaby z walki, z wyrzeczeń się, z przymusu woli wbrew naturze, a ona robiła to, co odpowiadało jej upodobaniom, żyła tak, jak chciała, wybierała z życia to, co lubiła. Nie pozbawiała się nawet takich wad, jak próżność. Niepotrzebnie ubierała się zbyt ładnie i zbyt kosztownie. Nie umiała sobie odmówić przyjemności dowiadywania się różnych ploteczek, nie miała siły, by zmusić siebie do pozbycia się pewnej zalotności. To były wielkie wady: Wielkie właśnie przez swoją małość. I jeszcze jedna, którą na próżno usiłowała tłumić: zmysłowość. Jakże często łapała siebie na brzydkich jej objawach. Nawet przy czytaniu dzieł naukowych spostrzegała, iż największe zajęcie wywołują w niej rozdziały, traktujące o sprawach płciowych. Wstydziła się tego przed samą sobą, ale i w uczuciach dla Ewarysta te rzeczy zajmowały za dużo miejsca. Już dotyk jego ręki wywoływał nieznaczny, ale przecież znany Bognie dobrze prąd podniecenia. Pobudliwość jej rozwinęła się późno i tu można było szukać przyczyny nadmiernego jej nasilenia. Bogna nie uważała tego za zbrodnię ani nawet za wykroczenie, że jeszcze przed ślubem, jeszcze zanim postanowili małżeństwo, należeli do siebie. Jeżeli z tego powodu odżywało się w niej niezadowolenie z siebie, to tylko dlatego, że powinna była walczyć z instynktem, bezsprzecznie najniższym w naturze ludzkiej, zwierzęcym. Nie lubiła wszakże myśleć, a raczej rozmyślać o tych rzeczach, gdyż takie rekolekcje wywoływały najczęściej skutek wręcz przeciwny: przywodziły na pamięć wspomnienia, które przyśpieszały tętno krwi. Zresztą przed ślubem miała nieprawdopodobny nawał pracy. Po prostu na widywanie się z Ewem brakło czasu. Poza zdaniem wszelkich swoich obowiązków biurowych należało przemeblować mieszkanie. Postanowili, że on przeniesie się do niej. Było to najrozsądniejsze. Jednakże Bogna, chociaż on nie miał żadnych w tym względzie obiekcji, zdecydowała się zmienić urządzenie pokoju po swoim pierwszym mężu. Byłoby jej przykro zostawić te same meble. I w ogóle całe mieszkanie wypadło odnowić, nadać mu nowy wyraz. To zagadnienie wywołało między nimi nie sprzeczkę, bo tak tego nie mogła nazwać, lecz różnicę zdań: Ewaryst, gdy już przemeblowanie gabinetu zostało postanowione, oświadczył, że zrobi to ze swoich oszczędności. Wynosiły one około trzech tysięcy złotych. Wysokość tej kwoty zdziwiła Bognę. Z niedużej pensji odłożyć w ciągu kilku lat tyle było sztuką nie lada: Zrozumiała to dopiero wtedy, gdy chcąc mu sprawić niespodziankę, wstąpiła do niego. Mieszkał na Pradze przy odległej małej uliczce. Nie zastała go w domu, lecz widziała ten ciemny pokoik, który zajmował przy jakiejś kolejarskiej rodzinie na czwartym piętrze. Żelazne łóżko, krzywy stolik, umywalka blaszana, szafa podparta klockiem i dwa krzesła wiedeńskie. Byłoby to straszne, gdyby nie było rozczulające: Odmawiał sobie wszystkiego; byle tylko oszczędzić, a teraz, gdy powstała kwestia urządzenia ich wspólnego domu, bez wahania oddawał wszystko. Nie było to nawet konieczne. Bogna miała dość własnych pieniędzy. Niemała pensja i dochód z części Iwanówki przynosiły tyle, że mogła nie liczyć na jego pomoc. Jednakże uparł się, co ładnie o nim świadczyło. Spór powstał na innym tle. Ewaryst chciał swój przyszły gabinet umeblować nowocześnie, ale gdy dał to sobie wyperswadować i Bogna wyszukała w antykwariach śliczne biedermeierowskie mebelki, orzekł, że to za skromne. Zaraz nazajutrz zaprowadził ją sam do sklepu, gdzie znalazł wspaniałe empiry. Kosztowały drogo, nie nadawały się do mieszkania o niskich sufitach i niedużych pokojach, ale Ewaryst twierdził, że wyglądają reprezentacyjnie i oświadczył w końcu, że musi je mieć. Ustąpiła. Nie przekonał jej argument, że w skromnym mieszkaniu stare, imponujące meble świadczą o dawnych dobrych czasach właścicieli. Ustąpiła raczej przez wspomnienie tego biedniutkiego pokoiku na Pradze. Poczciwy chłopiec, który przez tyle lat ograniczał swoje wydatki aż do przesady i zmuszał siebie do bytowania w takiej brzydocie, miał ostatecznie prawo na empirowe antyki z złoconymi brązami. Oczywiście nie powiedziała mu tego. Zataiła przed nim nawet swoją bytność u niego, przypuszczając, że sprawiłaby mu przykrość. – Czy to ty, najdroższa, złożyłaś mi wczoraj wizytę? – zapytał, a gdy bez namysłu zaprzeczyła, odetchnął z widoczną ulgą – mówiono mi w domu, że była jakaś szykowna pani. – Tak? Ew!... Będę zazdrosna! – zażartowała. – Ależ przysięgam ci, że nie mam pojęcia, kto to mógł być. – Jednakże znała twój adres. Strzeż się! Przyjmujesz w swojej kawalerce szykowne kobiety, a ja tego nie ścierpię, mój ty cudny chłopaku! Śmiała się. Nie brała mu za złe tego, że się wstydzi swego pokoiku. Świadczyło to o jego zmyśle estetycznym, a przede wszystkim, o tym, że właśnie nie przyjmował tam kobiet. W ogóle nie był zepsuty, może nawet niewyrobiony, ale to dodawało mu wdzięku. W jego komplementach nie było wyrafinowania, w jego czułych zwrotach zaznaczała się pewna szorstkość i brak zarozumiałości. Robił wrażenie, jakby wciąż powątpiewał w swoje szanse. Nieśmiałość ta, pokryta cienką warstewką nadrabianej miny, bardzo zjednywała Bognę. A przy tym czuła, że jest mu potrzebna. – Zapewne – mówił Ewaryst – człowiek nie opuszczał się w pracy, na żadne zbytki sobie nie pozwalał, ale i specjalnego prądu życiowego nie miał. Bo na co? Dla kogo?... Teraz, kiedy będę miał ciebie, wyciągnę się na skos. Nie zostanę przecież przez całe życie mizernym urzędnikiem. Głupsi ode mnie porobili kariery. – Oczywiście, kochanie, jestem przekonana, że potrafisz więcej niż prowadzić referat w Funduszu. – Serio tak myślisz? – pytał z odcieniem zaniepokojenia. – Ależ całkiem serio. Zobaczysz, zostaniesz jeszcze ministrem albo milionerem. – Dlaczego by nie? Tylko żeby ludziom dać się poznać, żeby mieć styczność z takimi, którzy mogą człowieka popchnąć w górę. Miał ambicje i nie zamierzała mu ich odbierać. Przeciwnie. Sama spodziewała się po nim wprawdzie nie milionów, nie teki ministerialnej– lecz w każdym razie dostatecznych zdolności, by dojść do poważnego stanowiska. – Mnie trudniej było – mówił – niż wielu innym. Rodzice moi byli niezamożni. Wchodziłem w życie bez kapitału zakładowego. Każde przedsiębiorstwo musi mieć kapitał, a ja miałem tylko dziesięć palców i maturę. Z tym niełatwo daleko zajechać. Człowiek jest tak samo przecie jak przedsiębiorstwo, nie?... I stosunków żadnych nie miałem ani bogatych krewnych. Jednak jakoś utrzymałem się na powierzchni, a odtąd, da Bóg; lepiej pójdzie. I rzeczywiście jakby zaczynało się na to zanosić. W przeddzień wyjścia Bogny z Funduszu wszyscy urzędnicy zebrali się, by ją pożegnać. W wielkiej sali posiedzeń wygłoszono kilka ciepłych przemówień, a ponieważ ślub miał być cichy, bez zaproszonych gości, teraz składano Bognie życzenia. Była naprawdę wzruszona. Wśród tych stu kilkudziesięciu osób nie było nikogo, kto by żegnał ją bez żalu. Prawdę powiedział w swym serdecznym zwrocie naczelnik Korf: aż dziwno, ale po długiej współpracy trzeba stwierdzić, że między odchodzącą koleżanką a resztą kolegów nigdy nie było najmniejszej niechęci, najniklejszej zwady. Jakaż czuła się szczęśliwa, że w tych słowach nie było cienia przesady. W biurach Funduszu czuła się zawsze jak w rodzinie i nie dlatego, że wiedziano o jej wpływie na prezesa, lecz lubiono ją dla niej samej. Ilekroć mogła komuś w czymś pomóc, za kimś się wstawić, kogoś pogodzić; robiła to zawsze z radością. Pomimo wszystko nie spodziewała się aż takiego wyrazu ich życzliwości: wręczyli jej akt własności parceli budowlanej na Saskiej Kępie. Biedacy musieli się wykosztować i wielu z nich będzie spłacało raty za ten upominek przez szereg miesięcy!... – Po co takie wydatki – mówiła zakłopotana i rozrzewniona – moi drodzy, moi kochani... Żegnała się z wszystkimi po kolei, a nie mogąc ściskać kolegów, tym goręcej odbijała to sobie na koleżankach, przy czym oczywiście popłakała się, jak i one. Jedno tylko dotknęło ją boleśnie: nikogo tu nie brakowało oprócz Borowicza. Nie przyszedł. Na pożegnalnej "laurce" był wprawdzie jego podpis, ale sam nie chciał się pokazać. – A gdzież pan Borowicz? – mimochodem zapytała Jagodę. – Borowicz zdaje się niezdrów. Zwolnił się dziś od południa – odpowiedział major niepewnym głosem, potem chrząknął i dodał: – prosił mnie, bym go wytłumaczył i w jego imieniu... hm... Nie skończył, zmarszczył czoło i zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. I tak wiedziała, że mówi nieprawdę. W ogólnym gorącym nastroju szybko o tym zapomniała, tym bardziej, że do sali wszedł prezes i wezwał ją do siebie. – Prezesku kochany – zawołała, gdy znaleźli się sami – niech pan patrzy, co ci szaleńcy zrobili! Plac na Saskiej Kępie! Szubert jednak ani spojrzał. – Wiem, wiem – gniewnie machnął ręką i zaczął chodzić zataczając się wzdłuż gabinetu. – Ależ to moje marzenie! – Co jest pani marzeniem? Hę?... Siedzieć na gołym placu?... Zachciało się smarkatej przejść się za mąż. Szast prast za pierwszego z brzegu. Mydłek, hołysz!... Z czego wy w ogóle będziecie żyli? Owszem, nic złego o tym durniu nie mówię. Może ten cymbał okazać się całkiem przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Ale rzuca pani posadę, a on przecie zarabia mało. Umyślnie zaglądałem do listy płac. – Jakoś sobie damy radę – śmiała się Bogna. – I po co w ogóle ludzie żenią się! – wybuchnął Szubert. – Każdy osioł i każda gęś muszą koniecznie siedzieć na kupie. W przyrodzie tego nie ma, a zatem... – Przepraszam – przerwała – sam pan sobie przeczy. – Jak to? – No, osioł i gęś – powiedziała poważnie. – Co?... Gęś... Jaka gęś... – zatrzymał się przed nią zaskoczony. Bogna najspokojniej podeszła do biurka, odsunęła szufladę i wydobyła z niej papierową torbę. – Łyżeczkę cukru, prezesie. Intelekt nie zasilany węglem przestaje logicznie działać. Zachmurzył się, ale zjadł łyżkę cukru i posmakowawszy z namysłem, oświadczył: – Z kobietami nie można mówić poważnie. Czy zastanowiła się pani, co ja tu bez pani pocznę?... Nie. Czy rozważyła pani socjalne podstawy małżeństwa?... Nie!... Do licha! Jakże nie wierzyć w dziedziczność, skoro wdowa po Jezierskim musi popełniać wariactwa. To jasne. Zrobił tylko dwie rzeczy godne wspomnienia i obie najgłupsze w świecie: najpierw ożenił się z panią, a później umarł. Żeby go chociaż stać było na tyle pomysłowości, żeby zrobić to w odwrotnym porządku. Zawsze brakowało mu klepki, a kto nie uznaje teorii dziedziczności, niech się przyjrzy pani. – Ależ nie mogę tych pożytecznych przedmiotów dziedziczyć po mężu – śmiała się Bogna. – Jakich przedmiotów? – No, klepek. – Więc po ojcu. Też mu, dzięki Bogu, niczego nie brakowało. Jak można, będąc uczciwym człowiekiem z dobrej rodziny, wykładać ontologię! Pytam, jak można?! Co? – To już lepiej od razu wleźć na ratusz i krzyczeć: tere–fere kuku! Tere–fere kuku!... Ontologia, nic już lepszego nie znalazł. Piękna nauka: dowodzić, że się nic nie wie o tym, czego nie było! Kupa wariatów, jak Boga kocham!... A tu tymczasem nieład, od nikogo nie mogę dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Ministerstwo Skarbu zamyka mi kredyt za drugi kwartał, kiedy z tego kredytu dawno już złamanego grosza nie zostało, nie mogę ustalić daty porozumienia z radomską dyrekcją lasów państwowych, słowem nic. Jak tabaka w rogu. A dlaczego? Bo się panience zachciało drugiego męża! Może mam siąść i płakać? Co? Proszę mi od razu powiedzieć: siadaj i płacz!... Oto do czego prowadzi zbrodniczy zwyczaj biurowej pracy kobiet. Idzie za mąż i fiut! Niech się świat zawali, a ona fiut... W dodatku szef może dziesięć razy pytać, to mu nawet nie raczy taka pani odpowiedzieć! No? Na klęczkach mam prosić?... Ze swoim czerwonym nosem, z rękami wirującymi dookoła tęgiego torsu przypominał groźny wiatrak z "Piotrusia Pana". – Wszystko zrobię, wszystko wyszukam – z rozczuleniem zapewniała Bogna – zresztą już przyrzekłam, że ile razy prezes będzie mnie potrzebował... – Wcale nie będę – tupnął nogą Szubert – nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Żądam tylko odpowiedzi: z czego będziecie żyli? – Nie będziemy opływali w zbytki – uśmiechnęła się Bogna – ale i z głodu nie umrzemy. – Nie umrzemy! Nie umrzemy! Babskie gadanie. Z tej pensyjki? Otóż zastanawiałem się nad tym. I tego... wicedyrektor Żejmor przechodzi z powrotem do wojska. Ale skąd ja mogę wiedzieć, czy ten pani Malinowski da sobie radę na tym stanowisku... Oto kwestia! Bognie serce ścisnęło się mocno. Wiedziała od dawna o ustąpieniu Żejmora. Przez jej ręce przechodziło pismo z ministerstwa spraw wojskowych. Nie przeszło jej jednak przez myśl, by Ewaryst mógł zabiegać o taki awans. Naprawdę zaczynało iść mu lepiej. Boże, jakże się on ucieszy! Stała nieruchoma z oczami pełnymi łez. Prezes kiwał się przed nią na rozstawionych nogach i coś mruczał pod nosem. Nagłym ruchem zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i rozbeczała się na dobre. Na głowie czuła szeroką, ciężką dłoń Szuberta. Gładził jej włosy i cmokał od czasu do czasu w skroń, aż dzwoniło w uszach. – Dziecko moje – mówił surowo i gniewliwie – moje kochane dziecko, nie przejmuj się tym zanadto. Chcę, żeby ci było dobrze. Nic w tym nie ma nadzwyczajnego. Tylko proszę powiedzieć temu durniowi, żeby jakiego głupstwa nie palnął. Jagoda wydał o nim bardzo pochlebną opinię. Ale to trochę nieładnie wobec Jagody zabrać mu podwładnego na zwierzchnicze stanowisko. Zresztą pal go sześć. Na razie Malinowski ma urlop, po urlopie od razu przejdzie do dyrekcji. Z początku musi zostać pełniącym obowiązki, a nominację otrzyma, jeżeli nie okaże się, że jest beznadziejnym idiotą. Ostatecznie nie święci garnki lepią. W razie czego niech we wszystkim radzi się pani. I proszę mu powiedzieć, że tylko dla pani to robię. Wpychają mi tu ze wszystkich stron różnych protegowanych. No, już dobrze, drogie dziecko. Niechże ci się szczęści. Bogna wracała do domu półprzytomna. Oczywiście ani przez chwilę nie przyszło jej na myśl zastosować się do życzenia Szuberta: jakże mogłaby Ewarystowi powiedzieć, że jej zawdzięcza awans. Najchętniej w ogóle zamilczałaby o wszystkim, by dowiedział się o nowym stanowisku drogą oficjalną, by w głowie powstać mu nie mogło, że coś innego poza jego własnymi kwalifikacjami wpłynęło na nominację. Jednakże pokusa przeżycia z nim radości jak najprędzej była zbyt silna. Zastała go w saloniku. Bez marynarki, z zawiniętymi po łokcie rękawami koszuli stał na drabinie i przybijał firanki, które podawała mu Jędrusiowa. Wyglądał ślicznie z tą zaaferowaną miną i wilgotnym czołem, do którego przylepił się zwisający kosmyk włosów. Spostrzegła od razu, że firanki zostały zawieszone niegustownie, poniekąd pretensjonalnie, ale nie chciała tym drobiazgiem psuć nastroju. – Fu, jaki jestem zmachany – przywitał ją wesoło – ale zdaje się, że tak będzie ładnie. No, cóż tam? Bardzo czule cię żegnali czcigodni koledzy? – Wzruszyli mnie naprawdę. Nie masz pojęcia, jacy oni wszyscy dobrzy! – No – zastrzegł się z powątpiewaniem. – Wstydź się, Ew! – Wstydzę się – zapewnił i nie wyjmując szpilek, które trzymał między wargami, dodał – dla ciebie, kochanie, nietrudno być dobrym. – Uważałby pan lepiej – odezwała się Jędrusiowa – znowu prawa strona opadła. – Psiakrew! – zaklął. – Ew – zapytała Bogna, zdejmując kapelusz – zgadnij, jaką otrzymałam od nich pamiątkę? – Coś wartościowego? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem. – Śliczną parcelę budowlaną na Saskiej Kępie. Znieruchomiał. – Plac? – Tak. Oto akt własności – pokazała mu rulon. Gwizdnął przeciągle z podziwem, po czym pośpiesznie zszedł z drabiny. – Pokaż – otrzepnął dłonie i z szacunkiem rozwinął papiery. Biedactwo, tak był tym przejęty, że nawet nie zauważył, że się doń przytuliła. Czytał z natężoną uwagą, przejrzał sumiennie plan, znowu przeczytał akt i podniósł rozjaśnioną twarz. – Wszystko formalnie i w porządku. To, to lubię! Ale się wypuczyli. Musieli beknąć forsę. Wprawdzie i tak otrzymali cenę ulgową, ale i to nie byle co. Z wolnej rączki wart ten plac cztery tysiące, jak drut. Znam ceny. – Cieszysz się, Ew? – Ja myślę. – To jednocześnie i prezent ślubny dla nas. – Ale zapisany na twoje nazwisko – zauważył – zresztą to wszystko jedno. – Gdy dorobimy się, wybudujemy tam sobie willę, prawda? Ewaryst znowu zagłębił się w badanie planu, mruczał coś pod nosem, obliczał i wreszcie oświadczył: – Co prawda mogliby wziąć parcelę o trzy numery dalej. Znam to miejsce. Dodaliby jeszcze kilkaset złotych, a plac byłby pierwsza klasa. Ten bo niewiele pójdzie w cenie, a tamten, narożny, za pięć lat wart będzie dwa razy tyle. Nie podobały się jej te uwagi. – Ew – odezwała się tonem upomnienia – to nieładnie. – Co? – Takie... taksowanie... Wydął wargi. – Oczywiście. Darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. – Przecież i tak nie spodziewaliśmy się tego. – Ja też nic nie mówię, najdroższa. I tak się wysilili. Myślałem tylko, że gdyby każdy z nich dołożył po kilka złotych, mielibyśmy plac co się zowie. Przy dobrej koniunkturze można by sprzedać i kupić mniejszy. Zdobyłoby się trochę grosza na rozpoczęcie budowy. Bo jeżeli... – Będzie pan dalej robił – przerwała Jędrusiowa – bo jak nie, to ja muszę obiad szykować. – Jakoś nie mam chęci – spojrzał na Bognę. – Odpocznij. A Jędrusiowa niech podaje. Głodny jesteś? – Porządnie! Bogna sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale straciła nagle ochotę do oznajmienia mu radosnej nowiny. Wracała podniecona i pełna zachwytu, a teraz odczuwała coś, jakby cień zniechęcenia. Ma się rozumieć winę tego stanu przypisywała tylko sobie. Nie należało do tego stopnia ulegać egzaltowanej radości, lecz brać rzeczy trzeźwiej. Ewaryst poszedł do łazienki umyć ręce, w jadalni Jędrusiowa nakrywała do stołu. Okna były zamknięte i w pokoju czuło się duszność, zapach obiadu i dym papierosów. Ewaryst palił jakiś nieszczególny gatunek tytoniu, od którego powietrze nabierało kwaśnego smaku. Przy obiedzie nastrój Bogny poprawił się. Ew zaczął wypytywać o ceremonię pożegnalną w Funduszu i z zajęciem słuchał sprawozdania. Mimochodem wspomniała o nieobecności Borowicza. – On w ogóle ostatnimi czasy jakoś mnie unika – dodała. – Dziwak jest. Zdziwaczał do reszty. Śmieszny chłop. – Bardzo go lubię – powiedziała Bogna. – Ja też, ale wiesz, najdroższa, co mi przyszło do głowy?... Zdaje się, że Stefan złości się na mnie, że się z tobą żenię. – Cóż znowu! – zaprzeczyła żywo. – Mówię ci. To się jemu nie podoba. A może jest zazdrosny?! Wybuchnął śmiechem. Bogna spojrzała nań zdziwiona. – Co też ty wygadujesz! – Żartuję, ale na to może wyglądać. Przecie gdyby kochał się w tobie, nie pozwoliłby mnie sprzątnąć ciebie sprzed nosa... – Brzydko się wyrażasz – przerwała – a poza tym Stefan, moim zdaniem, przeżywa po prostu jeden ze swoich okresów psychostenicznych. – Może. – Na pewno – podkreśliła. Za nic w świecie nie chciałaby, by Ewaryst domyślił się prawdy: Gdyby doszedł do przekonania, że Borowicz tak zawzięcie przeciwstawiał się ich zamierzonemu małżeństwu, stosunki między dawnymi przyjaciółmi musiałyby zerwać się na zawsze, a tym bardziej i ona z konieczności musiałaby wyrzec się widywania Borowicza i rozmów, które tak lubiła. Tymczasem była przekonana, że w końcu dawne stosunki powrócą w miarę tego, jak Borowicz przekona się o bezzasadności swych zastrzeżeń i niechętnej oceny Ewa. W gruncie rzeczy miała jednak żal do Borowicza, żal za brak zaufania i za to usuwanie się. Czemuż nie chce przekonać się, że się myli?... Oczywiście domysł o jego rzekomych uczuciach dla siebie uważała za absurd. Znali się od wielu lat, a nigdy, ani przez chwilę ich rozmowy, wspólne wycieczki, nawet spojrzenia nie były zabarwione czymś, co mogłoby być nazwane inaczej niż przyjaźnią. Zresztą od samego Stefana wiedziała, że nigdy w nikim się nie kochał, że jego stosunek do kobiet ograniczał się do "wymiany świadczeń", jak to sam zimno nazywał. Jeżeli coś z tego gatunku podejrzeń mogło w danym wypadku wchodzić w rachubę, to jedynie podświadome podrażnienie ambicji. Widocznie czuł się dotknięty tym, że kobieta, dla której żywi przyjaźń, wybrała sobie człowieka z prawdziwego życia, a nie królewicza z bajki. Gdyby mogła tu być mowa o innych pobudkach niezadowolenia Borowicza, jakiż sens miałaby wówczas jego serdeczność dla śp. Józefa i niewątpliwa sympatia jaka ich łączyła?... Pomimo przeświadczenia, że złe humory Borowiczowi miną, korciło Bognę, by go zobaczyć, i postanowiła sobie zaraz po wyjściu Ewa zadzwonić. Ewaryst jednak wyszedł zbyt późno. Wynikło to stąd, że dopiero po kolacji zdecydowała się oznajmić mu rzecz najważniejszą: wiadomość o nominacji. Poczerwieniał i zaniemówił. Na czoło wystąpiły mu krople potu. Poprawił krawat i wybełkotał: – Nie rozumiem... zupełnie nie rozumiem. – Kochany – rozczuliła się – tak się cieszę! Ewaryst wstał, usiadł, znowu wstał i zapytał ochrypłym głosem: – Czy to pewne? – Naturalnie. Po powrocie z urlopu pan wicedyrektor Malinowski obejmie urzędowanie. Na razie jako pełniący obowiązki, bo Szubert chce przekonać się, czy dasz sobie radę na tym stanowisku, ale ja jestem przekonana, że szybko się zorientujesz. Przygryzł wargi. – Do licha, to nie jest takie pewne. – Jesteś zbyt skromny. Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie o skromność chodzi. Ale wszyscy będą się starali podstawić mi nogę. Znam ja ich. A cały zarząd będzie wciąż mi patrzył na ręce. Poza tym robota trudna. Odpowiedzialność. – Tak mówisz, jakbyś się martwił – zauważyła. – Taki głupi nie jestem – zaprzeczył żywo – ale z początku będę się sypał. – Co będziesz robił? – nie zrozumiała. – O jej, no, zdarzą mi się błędy. Ale uważasz: ty przecież miałaś z pracą zarządu stałą styczność, więc w razie czego... – Ależ oczywiście! Zawsze ci pomogę. Zresztą nie ma tam żadnej filozofii. Ewaryst chrząknął i obciągnął kamizelkę. – Tak... hm... Nie wiedziałem, że Żejmor ustępuje. Ale szlagier! Czcigodni koledzy popękają! Cha... cha... cha... Powiadam ci, popękają. No cóż?... Nie każdy awansuje skokami. Ten idiota Żejmor spoglądał na mnie z góry i teraz dostanie po nosie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zasłużyłem sobie na ten awans. Zawsze wiedziałem, że prezes musi wreszcie zwrócić na mnie uwagę. Niewielu jest takich urzędników, którzy by tak pracowali, jak ja. A poza tym na stanowisko w dyrekcji musi być ktoś wyglądający reprezentacyjnie. Nieraz trzeba do ministerstwa pójść, czy jakaś konferencja, bankiet. Do licha! Nasz piernik nie jest taki głupi, na jakiego wygląda. – Ew!... – Owszem, nie mówię. On sam wprawdzie nic nie umie porządnie zrobić, ale ma nosa. Ma. Ma, taki nos! Ma nosa do wyszukiwania współpracowników. To nie żadna tajemnica, że cały Fundusz Budowlany stoi na dyrektorze Jaskólskim. A teraz i moja skromna osoba odegra też swoją rolę. Co?... I wiesz, myślę, że trzeba będzie sprawić sobie granatowe ubranie. Na ciemno człowiek solidniej wygląda. Granatowe chyba najodpowiedniejsze... I może wąsy nieco zapuścić?... Co? Zbliżył się do lustra i wyznaczywszy końcami palców szerszą przestrzeń na górnej wardze, odwrócił się do Bogny. – Tak. Co? Śmiała się serdecznie. Przez cały czas przyglądała się mu jak dziecku, które dostało nową zabawkę i na różne sposoby usiłuje nacieszyć się nią. On miał w sobie tyle jeszcze dziecinnych cech i to było takie pociągające. Bezpośredniość, która kazała mu pleść, co ślina na język przyniesie, zabawne obmyślanie scenerii nowego stanowiska, szczerość, z jaką mówił jej o sobie. I że w ogóle przyjął to tak po ludzku. Może wolałaby, by po prostu zaczął skakać po pokoju, krzyczeć na wiwat, by uściskał ją z radości, ale i tak zareagował właśnie jak chłopiec, jak jej chłopiec. Było już po północy, gdy wyprawiła go za drzwi, a jeszcze od furtki wrócił z pretensjami, czemu nie powiedziała mu o mianowaniu od razu. – Po Szubercie wszystkiego można się spodziewać – mówił – a nuż cofnie się? Należało zaraz mi powiedzieć. – Czyż to nie wszystko jedno? – A nie. Zaraz bym poleciał do domu przebrać się po wizytowemu i sztywno, równo, z bukietem w ręku, złożyć wizytę panu prezesowi, by mu podziękować. Trzeba ludziom okazywać uwagę. – Ale dlaczego z bukietem? – śmiała się Bogna. – Jakaś ty naiwna! To tylko takie powiedzenie: sztywno, równo, z bukietem w ręku. – Nie bardzo mi się podoba. – Dlaczego?... Ano tak, trochę trywialne. – Poza tym nie znasz Szuberta. Wyprosiłby cię za drzwi z całym podziękowaniem. Nie znosi wizyt i podziękowań. – Pal go sześć – machnął ręką – tym lepiej. No, dobranoc, kochanie. – Dobranoc, mój chłopaku. – Ale dla ciebie to też niespodzianka, co? Myślałaś, że wychodzisz za mąż za zwykłego referenta, a zostaniesz panią dyrektorową! Mówię ci: Malinowski nie należy do tych, co dadzą się zjeść w kaszy. Pa, najdroższa, pa... – Dobranoc. Zamknęła drzwi, pogasiła światła i zaczęła się rozbierać. Dobrze postąpiła, że nie wspomniała mu ani słowem o pobudkach, jakimi kierował się Szubert przy tym awansie. Zmroziłoby to całą dziecinną radość Ewa i w dodatku niepotrzebnie zachwiałoby jego wiarę w siebie. Bognie wprawdzie nie imponował tytuł dyrektorowej, było jej absolutnie obojętne, jakie stanowisko zajmie jej mąż. Nawet sprawa dochodów nie obchodziła ją do tego stopnia, by dla siebie samej miała się starać o większe. Walka o byt stanowiła dla niej pojęcie czysto akademickie. Rozumiała jednak, że każdego mężczyznę z krwi i kości musi to pociągać. Osobiście nie walczyła nigdy. Do walki trzeba mieć wroga, trzeba bodaj spotykać przeciwności, a Bogna wrogów nie miała, na zaspokojenie swoich potrzeb materialnych i w domu, i w pierwszym małżeństwie, i wtedy, gdy została sama, wystarczało jej zawsze. Toteż po cichu, w głębi duszy podejrzewała, że w patetycznej nazwie "walki o byt" kryje się spora przesada. Jeżeli jednak chodziło o Ewa, czuła to dobrze, postępowanie naprzód było dlań koniecznością. By utrwalić to przeświadczenie, wystarczało obserwowanie zmian, jakie w nim zaszły od chwili, kiedy dowiedział się o swoim awansie. On, oszczędny aż do przesady, nazajutrz przyjechał taksówką, co więcej, oświadczył, że mu się nie chce kończyć zawieszania firanek, że to się nie opłaci, skoro za kilka złotych zrobi to tapicer. Dawniej uważał, że na to szkoda pieniędzy. Poza tym nie żartował już z Jędrusiową i nie wdawał się z nią w rozmowy, a gdy kobiecina zwróciła mu uwagę, że zostawił niedopałek na kredensie, odpowiedział jej prawie wyniośle: – Właśnie obowiązkiem Jędrusiowej jest sprzątnąć. – Miałabym tam czas – odburknęła. – Proszę nie wdawać się w dyskusję, tylko sprzątnąć. Bogna słyszała to ze swego pokoju i uśmiechała się do siebie. – Poczciwy Ew, ma przypływ dyrektorskiej godności i powagi, ale przejdzie mu to. Jednakże nie przechodziło. W dzień ślubu na tym tle doszło do małej awanturki, przy której Jędrusiowa popłakała się i nie chciała złożyć Ewarystowi życzeń. – Nie takich panów widziałam – krzyczała z kuchni – a też człowieka umieli uszanować. – Przeproś ją, Ew – szepnęła błagalnie Bogna. – No, wiesz – oburzył się – mam kuchtę przepraszać. – Nie miałeś racji – dodała miękko. – A chociażby – wzruszył ramionami – wolno mi nie mieć racji, a jej rzecz słuchać i milczeć. – Zrób to dla mnie – prosiła – dziś taki ważny dla nas dzień. Nie chciałabym go mącić. Zawahał się. – Hm... może rzeczywiście byłaby to zła wróżba... Ale przecie nie będę jej przepraszać... – Co ci szkodzi, kochany?... – Poczekaj – podniósł palec – już ja to załatwię. Poszedł do kuchni i Bogna przez otwarte drzwi słyszała, jak mówił: – No, niech się Jędrusiowa uspokoi. Dziś mój ślub, a Jędrusiowa jest niegrzeczna, ale ja chcę, żeby znała moją dobroć. Ma tu Jędrusiowa dziesięć złotych. No, proszę. – Po co mi te pieniądze – odburknęła staruszka: – Niech Jędrusiowa weźmie. Przyda się. No i dobrze. W porządku. Wrócił do jadalni z zadowoloną miną i przymrużył oko. – Słyszałaś? – Owszem – powiedziała bez pochwały w głosie. – Pieniądze, moja droga, to najlepsze lekarstwo na wszystko. Spojrzała nań z przestrachem. – Chyba nie mówisz tego poważnie?... Roześmiał się i wyciągnął do niej ręce. – Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście, najdroższa. Żartowałem. Ale widzisz, w stosunku do służby, do osób, którym płacimy za ich pracę, takie – jakby to powiedzieć – odszkodowanie jest najprostszym wyjściem. Bogna nic nie odpowiedziała. Zupełnie nie zgadzała się z nim, ale nie chcąc psuć dalej nastroju, postanowiła jeszcze powrócić kiedyś do tej sprawy. Ślub odbył się cichy, przy bocznym ołtarzu. Nie rozesłali zawiadomień i w kościele znaleźli się tylko najbliżsi krewni Bogny, stryjeczny brat Ewarysta, nauczyciel gimnazjalny z Galicji, Feliks Malinowski, i jedyny obcy – prezes Szubert. Borowicz nie przyszedł, chociaż przyrzekł solennie. Pod koniec obrządku zjawił się Jagoda, który jednak nie zbliżył się do nich i stał daleko pod filarem. Bogna była spokojna i nie odczuwała spodziewanego wzruszenia. Raczej była mocno zdenerwowana, co tylko wyczuliło jej spostrzegawczość. Widziała ciężko klęczącego Szuberta, biały włos na żakiecie Ewarysta i dość wyraźne wypieki na jego twarzy. Lola Symieniecka zakryła się tak skrętami swoich srebrnych lisów, że widać było tylko jej ogromne szare oczy, ciekawe i obojętne. Dina przejęta była widocznie: za kilka miesięcy miał być jej własny ślub z redaktorem Karasiem. Z największym zajęciem przyglądała się Bogna Feliksowi Malinowskiemu. Z tego, co opowiadał o nim Ewaryst, który w ogóle rzadko i niechętnie wspominał o swoich krewnych, domyślała się, że Feliks był osobą najbardziej szanowaną w ich rodzinie, swego rodzaju jej luminarzem i uznanym przedstawicielem. Wykładał literaturę w starszych klasach gimnazjalnych, a poza tym wydał kilka tomów własnych wierszy, podobno dużej wartości, chociaż nie docenionych przez krytykę. Przyjechał do Warszawy przed samym ślubem i Bogna zdążyła zamienić z nim zaledwie kilka zdań. Wyglądał poważnie i zażywnie z krótką kwadratową blond brodą i zaznaczającym się brzuszkiem. Przypominał raczej zamożnego kupca czy kamienicznika niż poetę. W istocie był po trosze burżujem, gdyż ożenił się z panną, posiadającą dwie kamienice w Krakowie. Bogna, niezwykle ostrożna w wyrabianiu sobie sądów o ludziach, starała się nabrać sympatii do tego jedynego znanego sobie krewnego Ewarysta. Jednakże doznała pewnego zawodu. Spodziewała się poznać w Feliksie człowieka nie tyle może światowego, ile wysoce kulturalnego i dobrego. Pod obu tymi względami mogła wszakże mieć duże wątpliwości: nadmiar pewności siebie, zimne spojrzenie oczu i zadowolenie z własnej osoby, widoczne niemal w każdym ruchu, nie wywoływały wrażenia pociągającego. Nadto cała duża i solidna postać Feliksa zdawała się promieniować sytością. Sytość ta otaczała go aurą, rzucała się w oczy na odległość, wysuwała się na plan pierwszy. Gdy po wyjściu z kościoła wsiadali do samochodu prezesa Szuberta, a on sam zaczął się żegnać i oświadczył, że chce się przejść, Feliks wpakował się do środka. Już to nie było zbyt delikatne. A poza tym, gdy Ewaryst, jak wypadało, zaproponował mu miejsce obok Bogny, Feliks usiadł bez słowa protestu. – Niech i ja jeszcze raz w życiu – powiedział, lokując się wygodnie – odniosę wrażenie pana młodego. Ewaryst wobec niego był uprzedzająco grzeczny, prawie mu nadskakiwał. Posunął się nawet do tego, że zaproponował mu przeniesienie się z hotelu na te kilka dni do ich mieszkania. Na te pierwsze ich dni po ślubie! Bogna już chciała dodać uwagę o niewygodach i dać Feliksowi do zrozumienia, że zaproszenia przyjąć nie powinien, lecz on sam podziękował: – Bóg zapłać, ale już zostanę w Bristolu. Numer mam komfortowy, a gdy człowiek raz na rok zostaje słomianym wdowcem, to już woli – che che – mieszkać po kawalersku. Ponieważ Bogna nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, poprawiło to jej humor. Jednak Feliks siedział u nich do kolacji i gdy wreszcie wyszedł, oboje czuli się zmęczeni. – Z nim trzeba bardzo uważać – powiedział Ewaryst – gość przyzwyczajony do dostatku. W najlepszych sferach się obraca. Jakże ci się podobał? – Owszem, bardzo miły – zapewniła Bogna. – I tyś mu się podobała. Wiesz, co powiedział?... – Cóż takiego? – Że mam gust! – O!... – Daj spokój, moja droga. Feliks zna się na tym. – Na czym? – No, na kobietach. Podano kolację. Jędrusiowa, już udobruchana, spoglądała na nich życzliwie. Chciała nawet coś powiedzieć, ale Ewaryst zaczął opowiadać o kamienicach Feliksa i o tym, jak mu zaimponował swoim tytułem dyrektorskim. Bognę trochę bolało, że właściwie wszystko między nią i Ewarystem pozostało bez zmiany. Ani słowem nie wspomniał o ślubie i o tym, że są już małżeństwem. Na dworze zaczął padać gęsty deszcz, od otwartych okien powiało chłodem i wilgocią. Na zagłębieniach asfaltu grube krople pluskały monotonnie w małych kałużach, najeżonych piramidkami wody, zapowiadającymi długotrwałą słotę. Światło latarni wpadało obco i jaskrawo do pokoju. Z jadalni brzęczały nakrycia, chowane do kredensu. Bognie zrobiło się smutno. Nie chciała tego, ale wciąż powracało na myśl zdziwione słowo: dlaczego?... Dlaczego nie jest inaczej?... Zaszła zmiana tak ważna, nastąpił tak zdecydowany zakręt w jej życiu, uzyskała to, czego tak bardzo pragnęła. Oto tam na fotelu siedzi kochający ją i kochany przez nią jej chłopiec, jej własny chłopiec, śliczny, giętki i smukły, o wspaniałych płonących oczach i rzęsach, rzucających długie cienie na policzki. Spod wysoko podciągniętych spodni klasycznymi liniami rysowała się wąska kostka i prawdziwie piękna stopa w czarnym lakierku. Uśmiechał się, nalewając sobie kawę i mówił: – Ten czarny nektar byłby moją namiętnością, ale źle po nim sypiam, bo kawa zawiera kofeinę, a kofeina pobudza pracę serca. Odpowiedziała coś nie ruszając się od okna i wróciła do upartej myśli: dlaczego?... Dlaczego jest szaro i monotonnie, dlaczego nie może odczuć tego, co rozumie, bo przecie rozumie, że jest szczęśliwa... Przecie nie może być mowy o żadnym rozczarowaniu. To byłoby możliwe tam, gdzie istniało jakieś oczarowanie, poryw, egzaltacja, dziecinne marzenia, nie zaś świadoma i dojrzała ocena i miłość nie zaciemniająca rozsądku. A poza tym nie zdarzyło się nic, co by w czymś istotnym zachwiać mogło jej przeświadczenie o słuszności swego kroku. Zatem po prostu jakiś nastrój, reakcja nerwów, odprężenie i znużenie. Tylko to. A właśnie nie wolno takim nastrojom poddawać się. Właśnie należy wyśledzić przyczyny takiego usposobienia i wytężyć wolę, by opanować jego skutki. Nawet słotę za oknami można odczuć jako zdarzenie pomyślne i miłe: oto oddziela ich dwoje od reszty świata, podkreśla zaciszność i pogodę ich mieszkania... Jeżeli nawet tak nie czuje, trzeba walczyć z nastrojami, które mogą zrujnować szczęście. Jakże często widywała wokół siebie istne spustoszenia, jakie zdarzają się w życiu dwojga ludzi wówczas, gdy nie umieją ani przezwyciężyć chwilowych rozdrażnień, przemijających zniechęceń i smutków, gdy nie zadają sobie trudu, by zagrać to, co wypada z roli wbrew chwilowemu usposobieniu. Zbliżyła się do Ewarysta i przesunęła dłonią po jego włosach. – Tak tu zacisznie u nas, prawda, kochanie? – Cisza domowego ogniska – potwierdził, wciągając powietrze nosem. – Zmęczony jesteś? – To nie, ale buty trochę są za ciasne – sięgnął ręką do nóg i rozluźnił sznurowadła – czytałem gdzieś byczy dowcip. Posłuchaj: ciasne obuwie to prawdziwe nieszczęście, ale i ono ma wielką zaletę... Zgadnij jaką? – Nie wiem. ...Że przy nim zapomina się o wszystkich innych nieszczęściach. Zaczął się śmiać i zacierać ręce. Bogna zrobiła wszystko, by śmiać się również, ale jakoś nie wychodziło. – Weź pantofle – powiedziała. – Co?... Mam już być takim przysięgłym małżonkiem?... – zaprotestował żartobliwie i objąwszy ją wpół posadził sobie na kolanach. – Czyżby to było owym nieszczęściem, o którym zapominasz dzięki bucikom? – przytuliła się doń. – Ależ nie, najdroższa, przeciwnie. To jest tak wielkie szczęście, że czuję się jak... jak okręt, który przybił do portu. Właśnie tak. Pomyśl tylko, czy to nie dużo? Ja, do niedawna tułacz i samotnik, mam eleganckie mieszkanie, żonę, której mi niejeden pozazdrości, i nie byle jakie stanowisko. Czegóż mi więcej brak? Pocałowała go w czoło, lecz on z lekka uchylił głowę i mówił dalej: – Ale przysięgłym małżonkiem nie chcę być. To takie gminne, takie mieszczańskie. Nie, moja droga, mnie nie zobaczysz chodzącego po domu w pantoflach czy w szlafroku. Pantofle przydeptują miłość... Prawda?... Dobrze to sformułowałem?... Mężczyzna w domu powinien być pod każdym względem nienaganny. Wobec żony szarmancki, rycerski i zawsze gotowy do usług, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że umie być dżentelmenem. Prawda? – Widzisz, jakie mam w tej sprawie poglądy. Nie wywodzę się z arystokracji, ale dlaczego nie mam przyjąć jej obyczaju, skoro jest piękny i comme il faut. Życie trzeba upiększać w miarę możności. To samo zresztą dotyczy żony: Zachować wszystkie formy, by nie obrzydzić sobie wzajemnie wspólnego życia. Nieprawdaż, najdroższa?... Rozbawiło to Bognę i rozczuliło. Początkowo zdawało się jej, że Ewaryst poważnie wygłasza to swoje expose małżeńskie, zrozumiała jego zamiar: chciał ją pouczyć, zabierał się do jej wychowywania, kochany chłopak, a zrobił to tak prostodusznie, tak poczciwie. – Ależ tak, tak, mój jedyny – zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Przygarnął ją mocno i po kilku pocałunkach zapytał półgłosem: – A może byśmy się tak udali na spoczynek? – O!... Jesteś taki... uroczysty – szepnęła. – Przecie to nasza noc poślubna. – Tak, najdroższy... – Nie żałujesz?... – Nie, nie... kocham ciebie, nawet wiedzieć nie możesz, Ew, jak bardzo cię kocham. – I ja ciebie, najdroższa. – Mój jedyny, mój chłopaku... Krew tętniła gwałtownie w jej żyłach, oczy zasnuwały się nieuchwytną mgiełką, powietrze chwytane ustami między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem było ostre i drażniące. Zły nastrój minął, a przyszła noc, jak morze uderzające falami rozkoszy i zapadające się w głębię nieprzytomnego wyczerpania i bezsiły. Po wieczornych smutkach, po szarych refleksjach, po dniu, z jego dokuczliwym posmakiem gorzkich zamyśleń nie zostało śladu. Ranek wstał jasny, pogodny i słoneczny. Na gałęziach drzew przed domem odbywał się masowy koncert wróbli, których świergot przenikał przezroczyste powietrze milionami szpilek, brzmiał, jak potok śrutu, zsypującego się po srebrnej blasze. Wśród rzednących, poczerwieniałych i złotawych liści przylepione do najdrobniejszych gałązek ptactwo wyglądało, jak gęsto porosłe jagody. Z daleka dobiegały roześmiane głosy dzieci, bawiących się w sąsiednim ogródku. Bogna wyprężyła ręce i powiedziała głośno: – Nie trzeba myśleć, nie trzeba badać i analizować... trzeba żyć. Żyć i pamiętać o dobrym, a zapominać o złym. Na tym polega cała sztuka. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi i portierę: w pokoju Ewarysta panował półmrok. Spał wtulony w poduszki i spod kołdry widać było tylko jego ramię w różowej, pasiastej piżamie i zwichrzone włosy. Wyszła na palcach i starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. – Umieć pamiętać i umieć zapominać, oto cała sztuka – powtórzyła sobie. Tak zaczęło się ich życie: ranki jasne, pełne otuchy, zaufania do losu i nadziei, dnie szarzejące ku wieczorowi i noce, które uczyły zapomnień. Nie przyjmowali nikogo i nie składali wizyt. Wyjątkiem był kuzyn Feliks, ale i ten wkrótce wyjechał, wyjechał wcześniej, niż zamierzał, a to dlatego, że struł się w jakiejś restauracji linem po nelsońsku. Musieli go nawet pielęgnować i wysłuchiwać złorzeczeń pod adresem "warszawiaków" i ich zbrodniczych tajemnic kulinarnych. Gdy odprowadzili Feliksa na dworzec – zostali sami. Zwykle do obiadu spędzali czas na Wiśle, obiad jedli w domu, po czym Ewaryst kładł się na godzinkę wypocząć. Bogna zaś zabierała się do tłumaczenia Historii ustawodawstwa społecznego de Martina na język polski. Od czasu do czasu miewała tego rodzaju zamówienia z wydawnictw i chociaż przynosiły jej niewiele zysku, z przyjemnością oddawała się tej pracy, gdyż interesowała ją sztuka odnajdywania w polszczyźnie ścisłych i wyrazistych odpowiedników danych zwrotów francuskich. Około szóstej Ew wstawał i od niechcenia czytał to, co zdążyła napisać. – Ty świetnie znasz francuski – powiedział kiedyś – a ja, chociaż w gimnazjum miałem z tego czwórkę, dziś już nic nie pamiętam. Zamiast robić przekłady, lepiej byś pomogła mi w przypomnieniu sobie tego języka. – Ależ, kochany, z rozkoszą. – Moglibyśmy prowadzić konwersację. Zwłaszcza teraz, na stanowisku wicedyrektora, no, a później... Do licha, przecież na tym chyba nie zatrzyma się moja kariera!... Obce języki zawsze mogą się przydać. – Naturalnie – podchwyciła – znam ich pięć i jestem przekonana, że jeżeli tylko zechcesz... Bardzo się cieszę! Naprawdę, Ew, szalenie mi będzie miło! – Aż pięć? – zdziwił się. – Poczekaj: francuski, niemiecki, angielski... – Rosyjski i włoski – uzupełniła. – Psiakrew! Nic mi o tym nie mówiłaś. – No, nie pytałeś, a to nic nadzwyczajnego. Dora zna dziewięć. Ewaryst strzepnął palcami. – I po co to kobietom! Tyle języków... hm... To przecie majątek! Jakiś filozof powiedział nawet, że ile znasz języków, tyle razy jesteś człowiekiem, czy coś w tym guście. Ja, widzisz, nigdy nie miałem czasu, by się tego nauczyć. Jak sądzisz, w ile miesięcy wytrenowałbym się na fest, tak, żeby mówić jak paryżanin?... – To trudno określić... – Ale mniej więcej? – Musisz mi dla próby przeczytać coś. O, na przykład weź stąd. Ewaryst wziął książkę, przyglądał się przez chwilę, skrzywił się i zapytał: – Nie masz czegoś łatwiejszego?... – Zaraz poszukam w beletrystyce – zerwała się. – A ty ile czasu uczyłaś się każdego języka? – To trudno określić... Wydobyła z biblioteczki jakąś powieść francuską, wyszukała łatwy ustęp i podała Ewarystowi: Zaczął czytać, jąkając się bardzo, co przypisać należało zażenowaniu, które z widocznym wysiłkiem przezwyciężał, i z fatalnym niestety akcentem. Najgorzej brzmiały te dźwięki, których w języku polskim nie ma, również z końcówkami było źle. Natomiast "r", które w jego polszczyźnie brzmiało wyraźnie, tu niepotrzebnie zastępował jakimś niedorzecznym charkotem, mającym naśladować wymowę paryską. Poprosiła go z kolei o przekład przeczytanego ustępu, lecz tu okazało się, że rozumie zaledwie kilka słów, mieszając czasowniki z rzeczownikami. Zamyśliła się, a on wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, chrząkając raz po raz. Był widocznie zawstydzony i zdenerwowany. – No i jak? – zapytał – niżej wszelkiej krytyki? Co?... – Trzeba popracować – odpowiedziała łagodnie. – Co się na nic nie przyda – zakończył, nadrabiając miną. – Ależ bynajmniej, kochanie. Lepiej jednak będzie zacząć od początku, od gramatyki i pisowni. – Pisownia i gramatyka?... To mi niepotrzebne. Szkoda na to czasu. Ja chcę tylko nauczyć się konwersacji. O, swobodnie mówić. Przynajmniej tak jak Borowicz, jeżeli nie tak jak ty. – Stefan lepiej mówi ode mnie, ale nie o to chodzi. Rzecz polega na tym, że nie można poprawnie mówić nie znając ducha języka, jego morfologii, fizjologii, mechaniki. Stanowczo radziłabym ci zacząć od początku. Zgodził się. Odtąd zaczęli codziennie lekcje. Widziała jego dobrą wolę, nie mogła mu odmówić pilności. Często nawet na swoje poobiednie drzemki zabierał książki i czytał głośno. A jednak lekcje te stały się dla Bogny istną męczarnią. Każda jej uwaga, poprawka, wskazówka irytowała go do tego stopnia, że krzywił się, obrzucał ją nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, zawzięcie sprzeczał się, że wymówił tak, a nie inaczej, że jego zdaniem jest to kwestia sporna i należy odwołać się do jakiegoś autorytetu. Czasami zniecierpliwiony mówił pobłażliwym i łaskawym tonem: – No, już dobrze, dobrze, jedźmy dalej. Pomimo wszystko robił postępy. Okazywał tyle chęci do pracy i wytrwałości, że należało to uznać. Dlatego Bogna umiała i mogła znosić te godziny prawdziwych tortur, podczas których nieraz z trudem hamowała łzy. Gdyby nie świadomość, że irytacja i opryskliwość Ewarysta są tylko wyrazem jego niezadowolenia z samego siebie, że on musi bardzo cierpieć że to w jego rozumieniu poniża jego ambicję – nie zdobyłaby się na tyle wysiłku. Początkowo nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy i była przerażona wrogimi błyskami w jego oczach. Zrozumiała jego stan psychiczny dopiero wówczas, gdy spostrzegła, że natychmiast przerywa lekcję, ilekroć Jędrusiowa wejdzie do pokoju. Nie chciał tego wyraźnie powiedzieć, lecz wstydził się tych lekcji. Czyż można mu było brać za złe takie niesłuszne, może dziecinne, ale jednak ludzkie pojmowanie swojej godności?... Zresztą z końcem lekcji zmieniał się natychmiast. Stawał się czuły, serdeczny, wesoły, jakby starając się wynagrodzić jej swoją opryskliwość i dać do zrozumienia, że czuje dla niej wdzięczność, chociaż o tym nie mówi. Lekcje te sprawiły jeszcze jedno: jakoś mimo woli wytworzył się między nimi trochę dziwny, nieuchwytny i przez obie strony maskowany stosunek nauczycielki i ucznia. Coraz częściej Bogna, oczywiście z najdalej posuniętą delikatnością, zwracała mu uwagę na niewłaściwość używania bardziej rażących słów i zwrotów już i w języku polskim, na pewne chropowatości form jego sposobu bycia. Znając nadmierną drażliwość Ewarysta, posługiwała się przy tym wielce skomplikowaną i misterną aparaturą wybiegów, od żartobliwej zgrozy aż do przenośni i przykładów, od ostrożnych aluzji aż do naiwnego zdziwienia. Reagował na to w sposób czasem przykry, lecz nie miała mu tego za złe. Wiedziała, w jakich warunkach wyrósł i wychował się, nie mogło ujść jej uwagi, że ciążył mu jego brak ogłady, lecz widziała również, jak bardzo się stara zapamiętać wszystko i uzupełnić swoje braki. I kochała go za to jeszcze bardziej. Roli swej nie pojmowała bynajmniej jako pedagogicznej. Była to najzwyczajniejsza pomoc, udzielana komuś bliskiemu, najbliższemu, którego chciałoby się widzieć nie ideałem, broń Boże, lecz swobodnym, miłym i powszechnie lubianym człowiekiem. Nie znajdowała też, by Ewaryst nie miał kultury. Brak kultury zaznaczałby się właśnie wtedy, gdyby nie starczało mu woli wyzbycia się pewnych niekulturalnych nalotów, gdyby nie żywił pragnienia ulepszenia, udoskonalenia siebie. Wprawdzie dotyczyło to tylko rzeczy zewnętrznych, lecz sam fakt istnienia takich, a nie innych jego dążności, sama jego wyczulona ambicja i wysokie poczucie godności świadczyły o jednoczesnym doskonaleniu się wewnętrznym. Niewiele wiedział o malarstwie, muzyce, stosunkowo słabo znał literaturę, lecz zawsze chętnie wdawał się w rozmowę na te tematy, słuchał z zainteresowaniem, a sądy wygłaszał ostrożne i powściągliwe, trafne, choć może nieco stereotypowe. Zresztą o bogactwie psychiki Ewarysta świadczyło już to jedno, że kochał Bognę jasną, prostą miłością. Wieczorami chodzili na dłuższe spacery lub wstępowali do kina. Na filmach znał się wybornie, pamiętał nazwiska wszystkich wybitniejszych aktorów i aktorek, oceniał zalety reżyserii i scenariusza i zajmował się tym do tego stopnia, że co tydzień kupował kilka czasopism filmowych. Kiedyś powiedział ze śmiechem: – Wyobraź sobie, że przed kilku laty omal nie zostałem sam gwiazdorem. – Ty? – zdziwiła się. – A tak. Powiedziałaś to takim tonem, jakbyś uważała, że nie potrafię: – Nie to, ale nie wspominałeś mi o tym. – Bo to był wypadek nic nie znaczący. – Aż wypadek? – Wpadł mi w ręce niemiecki tygodnik "Filmia", gdzie urządzono konkurs na amanta. Pomyślałem sobie: kupić nie kupić, potargować można i wysłałem fotografię. – Do tego tygodnika? – Tak. – I wydrukowali? – No wiesz – oburzył się – zapewniam cię, że z tych kilkuset, którzy posłali swoje, ja miałem najlepsze warunki. – Jak to warunki? – No, urodę. – Ach tak, ale czy potrafiłbyś być aktorem? – Dlaczego nie? Występowałem kiedyś w teatrze amatorskim... – Gdzie? – Na prowincji, ale w każdym razie miałem możność sprawdzić, że talent mam. Wszyscy zachwycali się. – No i cóż z tym konkursem? – Ach... – machnął ręką. – Nie udało się? – Mogłem przejść, miałem sporo głosów, ale w takich rzeczach trzeba dopilnować. Gdybym wówczas pojechał do Berlina, pokazał się osobiście, złożył wizyty członkom jury... Zresztą Niemcy, rozumiesz, niechętnie wyróżniliby Polaka. Szowinizm pruski. Jednakże w rezultacie zająłem czternaste miejsce! To też nie byle co. Pierwsze otrzymał jakiś Berger. Powiadam ci, bez najmniejszych warunków: I oczywiście nic o nim nie słychać. Zaangażowali go do filmu "Kajdany namiętności", grał jak szewc, pewno widziałaś? Szło w "Apollo"? – Nie. – Na tym się skończył. Od razu wiedziałem, że tak będzie. A takiego Anatola Tramma zepchnęli na ósme miejsce i co się okazało?!... Sława, gwiazda pierwszej klasy. Dziś już jest w Hollywood magnatem, zarabia osiemset tysięcy dolarów rocznie! Miliarderki za nim szaleją i żenił się z rosyjską wielką księżniczką. Ale przypatrz mu się kiedy, jaki on podobny do mnie, tylko nos ma znacznie brzydszy i o, te dwa zęby skrzywione. Podniósł górną wargę i wskazał przednie siekacze. – Biedaku – śmiała się serdecznie Bogna – tak ciebie pokrzywdzono. – Wszystkie te konkursy to zwykłe oszustwo. Protekcja, względziki, zakulisowe intrygi. – I mój kochany Ew nie został gwiazdorem, nie zarabia milionów, nie ożenił się z wielką księżniczką, a został skazany na mnie. – Kariera nie zając, nie ucieknie – rozpogodził się – a takiej żony to i między księżniczkami nie znalazłbym. – Mój ty kochany! Więc nie żałujesz? – Pal ich sześć! Nie żałuję. Tym bardziej, że widzisz, aktor to zawsze trochę niepoważne. Musi robić miny dla zabawienia gawiedzi, a gdy się zestarzeje, to wylewają go na pysk i koniec. – Jak ty zabawnie to mówisz "wylewają na pysk"! To znaczy że wyrzucają na bruk? – zapytała prostodusznie. – W tym żargonie filmowym są niezbyt wykwintne zwroty. Chrząknął i potwierdził: – Właśnie. To środowisko poza tym nie odpowiada mi. Wszystko tam jest dęte. – Jakie? – Dęte, hm... – to znaczy sztuczne w tym... w żargonie filmowym. A ja raczej widzę swoją karierę gdzieś w solidnej branży... O, przemysł na przykład. Przeszedł się po pokoju i dodał sentencjonalnie: – Nigdy nie można wiedzieć, czy to, co w danej chwili uważamy za pech, nie przyniesie szczęścia. Pochylił się przy tym i stuknął trzy razy w stolik od spodu. Był przesądny jak lotnik, a chociaż śmieszyło to po trosze Bognę, nie dawała tego poznać po sobie. Przesądy zaliczała do dziedziny, w której z grubsza mieściły się poglądy społeczne, polityczne i religijne, sprawy gustu i smaku, czyli wszystko to, co wymagało najdalej sięgającej tolerancji. Zgadzała się z Miszutką Urusowym, który poza wszystkim innym dlatego stawał w obronie przesądów, że dopatrywał się w nich nieomylnego znaku istnienia w duszy ludzkiej poczucia nadprzyrodzoności. – Jest to jakby świadectwo szlachetności rudy, z której kiedyś da się wytopić czyste złoto głębokiej wiary – mówił z przekonaniem. – Wolę to, niż niebezpieczny logiczny stosunek do zagadnień bytu. I dalej tym samym tonem przytaczał przykład: – Mój felczer, który pielęgnuje wspomnienie mojej biednej nogi, ma duże zaufanie do proroczych właściwości swoich snów. Ten jego przesąd sprawił już wiele przykrości najniewinniejszym ludziom, gdy kogo zobaczy we śnie, ten niechybnie umiera w ciągu kilku dni. Dlatego ja osobiście, w miarę moich sił, staram się śnić mu się możliwie rzadko. Kochany Urusow, który nie wiedział nic o ślubie Bogny, gdyż bawił na zjeździe emigrantów rosyjskich w Pradze, był też pierwszą osobą przerywającą odosobnienie młodego małżeństwa. Bardzo przepraszał, winszował, życzył wszelkich szczęśliwości i zapowiedział, że natychmiast wychodzi, lecz w rezultacie został na kolacji i siedział do pierwszej w nocy. Oboje zresztą byli mu radzi. Bogna, gdyż żywiła dlań prawdziwą sympatię, Ewaryst dlatego, że – jak zauważyła – trochę się snobizował na punkcie arystokracji. Uważała to za drobną i dostatecznie powszechną wadę, która w Ewaryście tym bardziej nie mogła dziwić, że pochodząc ze środowiska skromnego, żywił przecie szersze życiowe aspiracje i było naturalne, że chciałby podnieść poziom swoich stosunków. Zresztą, jeżeli chodziło o Urusowa, był to człowiek, którym nie podobna było nie zachwycać się. Wysoka kultura jego umysłu i uczuć, pogoda, z jaką znosił swoją biedę i kalectwo, wreszcie niemal kobiecy wdzięk i świeżość reakcji psychicznych, nie zatarta tragicznymi przeżyciami, składały się na całość tak ujmującą, że Miszutka był dosłownie rozrywany przez licznych swoich znajomych. Jego zażyłość z Bogną wynikała stąd, że kolegował kiedyś w Korpusie Paziów z jej stryjem Maciejem Brzostowskim, a poza tym od lat przyjaźnił się z rodziną Borowiczów, z którymi był spokrewniony przez babkę, Dowmuntównę z domu. Bogna bardzo ceniła sobie zdanie Miszutki i teraz, korzystając z chwilowej nieobecności Ewarysta, zapytała po prostu: – Podoba ci się? – O, zapewne – skinął głową – znałem go zresztą dawniej. O ile się nie mylę, jest ścisłą kopią tego, czegoś szukała. – Dlaczego nie oryginałem? – zaśmiała się. – Bo widzisz... jakby tu powiedzieć... – Szczerze! – zachęciła go. – Ma się rozumieć. Otóż oryginał tego typu miałby już lat ze sto. Był to prawdopodobnie jeden ze zdobywców życia z czasów rozkwitu drugiego Cesarstwa. Wiesz, że nie należę do konserwatystów i gdybym zobaczył wówczas w Lasku Bulońskim zbyt świeży lakier powozu i zbyt nowe liberie służby owego oryginału, nie tylko nie zżymałbym się, lecz zgodliwie uchyliłbym kapelusza w odpowiedzi na ukłon nowego pana, w którego krwi więcej jest czerwonych ciałek niż rtęci, którego energia witalna podbije Paryż, Francję, Ziemię i kilka pobliskich planet. – Miszutka, jesteś zbyt enigmatyczny. – Nie sądzę. – Ale dlaczego kopia? – Ach, oryginał był tak udatny, że życie, zapoznawszy się z Darwinowską teorią o przetrwaniu najlepiej przystosowanych, przystąpiło do masowego kopiowania. Na szapirografie niektóre odbitki wychodzą słabiej, ale twój mąż jest, zdaje się, pierwszorzędnym, doskonałym okazem. – Nie lubię tak – skrzywiła się – powiedz po prostu: podoba ci się? – Bardzo ładny... – Miszutka! – Nie dałaś mi skończyć. Bardzo ładny i miły. Odbitka dobra, przy nieznacznym retuszu, dokonanym twoją subtelną rączką, odbitka nabierze reliefu w jednych miejscach, a straci zbędne wypukłości w innych. Wszedł Ewaryst i dosłyszawszy ostatnie słowa, zapytał: – Mówicie państwo o fotografii? – Tak – potwierdził Urusow – zrobiłem teraz masę zdjęć w Czechosłowacji. I rozmowa zeszła na kwestie obojętne. Bogna nie była zadowolona z zawoalowanych odpowiedzi Urusowa. Polegała tu więcej na swoim zmyśle obserwacyjnym: obaj rozmawiali ze sobą swobodnie i z zajęciem, a już samo to, że Miszutka nie korzystał wcale ze swego talentu ironizowania, zdawało się świadczyć o jego życzliwej ocenie Ewarysta. Na pożegnanie powiedział: – Zakłóciłem wam okres kwarantanny, tak pięknie nazywającej się w waszym języku miodowym miesiącem. Wybaczcie mi to przekroczenie prohibicji. To wasza jednak wina. Młode małżeństwa powinny przylepiać na drzwiach ostrzeżenie: "Uwaga! Prąd wysokiego napięcia": Ale nie obawiajcie się, po upływie kwarantanny będę zaglądał do was częściej. Na razie do widzenia i... Boże dopomóż. – Jakiż to cudowny człowiek! – zawołał Ewaryst, gdy zostali sami. – Pan z panów, książę, prawda, że goły, ale zawsze książę i żadnych fum, żadnego zadzierania nosa. To rozumiem. Denhoff jest tylko baronem, a bez kija do niego nie przystępuj. Tylko wiesz... hm... to jakoś dziwnie, że on z tobą jest na ty, a ze mną na pan. Jak myślisz?... – Chyba nie sprawia ci to przykrości, że jestem z nim na ty? – Ależ skąd! Broń Boże! Tylko czy nie sądzisz, że byłoby przyzwoiciej, gdyby on i ze mną wypił na "brudzia". – Czyż to nie obojętne? – Owszem, ale wolałbym. Przy sposobności zaproponuj to mu, bo mnie nie wypada. Gotów pomyśleć, że imponuje mi jego książęca mitra. – Dobrze, najdroższy – zgodziła się z uśmiechem. Ewaryst był w świetnym humorze, a ponieważ z racji wizyty Miszutki przy kolacji było wino, rozdokazywał się nawet trochę i był szczególnie czuły. Pomimo to nie zapomniał o swoich pacierzach. Co rano i co wieczór odmawiał je zawsze, klęcząc przed łóżkiem. Również każdej niedzieli chodził na mszę, a zawsze, ilekroć mijał kościół uchylał kapelusza. W tej jego pobożności nie było przesady, nie było zarówno demonstracji, jak i ukrywania się. Nie egzaltował się swą wiarą, nie wtrącał się w cudze sprawy religijne, nie apostołował. Spełniał to, co zgadzało się z jego przeświadczeniem, nie wstydził się tego i Bogna ceniła w nim to bardzo. Właśnie taki stosunek do religii dowodził kultury wrodzonej. Dzień, w którym doszła do tego wniosku, był jednym z tych, jakie napełniały ją radością. Pomimo bowiem powziętego postanowienia nieszukania plam na słońcu, nieanalizowania – coraz częściej musiała bronić się przed tym, czego nie chciała nazwać rozczarowaniem, a co w każdym razie zmuszało do powątpiewania o trafności dawnej oceny Ewarysta. Ta samoczynna, mimowolna, narzucająca się rewizja zaczęła się od nowej, drobnej awanturki z Jędrusiową. Rzecz sama w sobie była na wskroś błaha, lecz postawiła pod znakiem zapytania to, co Bogna uważała u niego za męską twardość charakteru, za wolę nie znoszącą oporu i za usposobienie sangwiniczne, za tę może czasem i pozbawioną hamulców, lecz szlachetną porywczość, za brutalność nie kolidującą z rycerskością. Owo zajście zachwiało tym przekonaniem Bogny, a dalsze obserwacje jeszcze bardziej je podważyły. Oczywiście nie był gburem, ale zdarzało mu się zachować się niegrzecznie wobec służącej, stróża czy listonosza, traktować ich z góry, podnosić głos lub przybierać ton wzgardliwy. Było to nad wyraz przykre i Bogna zaczęła z tym walczyć, lecz on zdawał się wprost nie rozumieć jej niezadowolenia. – Kto bierze za swoją robotę pieniądze – mówił – musi spełniać obowiązki, a jeżeli nie, zasługuje na obsztorcowanie. – Nie chodzi mi o kogoś innego, lecz o ciebie – tłumaczyła. – Ja się patyczkować z byle chamem nie lubię. – Ależ unosisz się, najdroższy, i używasz wyrazów... – Gdy mówię o chamie, nie będę dobierał salonowych słówek. Dla wszelkiego tałatajstwa moja metoda jest najlepsza: Inaczej wleźliby człowiekowi na łeb... chciałem powiedzieć: na głowę. To było jedno, a drugie, że zbyt pochopnie wypowiadał sądy o ludziach, że przeceniał wartość bogactwa i często według skali majątku taksował znajomości i stosunki. Tłumaczyło się to wprawdzie tym, że sam będąc od dziecka w ustawicznym zmaganiu się z niedostatkiem, musiał nabrać niezdrowej czci dla pieniędzy, ale przecież usprawiedliwienie takie nie wystarczało. Poza tym wszystkim szybko dostrzegła w nim kilka drobnych przywar, lecz do tych nie przywiązywała większego znaczenia, tak jak i do niektórych upodobań Ewarysta, które ją raziły. Tym namiętniej jednak doszukiwała się w nim zalet, a znalezienie każdej nowej równoważyło tamte bolesne odkrycia. – Cóż – mówiła sobie – nie ma człowieka bez wad. Byłabym niemądra, chcąc w kimkolwiek widzieć ideał dlatego tylko, że mnie się podobało w nim ulokować swoje uczucia. Pod koniec urlopu Ewarysta zdecydowali się złożyć wizyty. Było ich w planie niewiele: państwo Pajęccy, państwo Karasiowie, ciotka Symieniecka, dyrektorstwo Jaskólscy, no i prezes Szubert oczywiście, z tym, że wizyta u niego nie mogła niczym przypominać konwencjonalnego obowiązku towarzyskiego. Tam należało "wpaść" na kieliszek dębniaku, klonowca czy wina owocowego i właśnie od tego "wpadnięcia" zaczęli. Szubert był zajęty okopywaniem w ogrodzie krzaków róż na zimę. W spodniach i koszuli ze zgrzebnego płótna, z nie nakrytą szczeciniastą głową i rękami ubłoconymi po łokcie wymachiwał łopatą, podśpiewując pod nosem jakąś piosenkę, której melodii nie można było ustalić z dwóch przyczyn: po pierwsze, nie miał za grosz słuchu i nielitościwie ryczał, po drugie, przerywało mu potężne sapanie. Jednak już od furtki odróżnili powtarzające się słowa refrenu: – Oj, gudy, gudy dyk, młoda krowa, stary byk. Ewaryst zrobił oko do Bogny i zachichotał: – A to opera! – Prezesie! – krzyknęła Bogna – hop! hop! – Hop! hop! – powtórzył Ewaryst. Szubert wbił w ziemię łopatę, a ponieważ biło mu w oczy zachodzące słońce, przysłonił oczy ręką i zawołał: – Oho! A kogo to wszyscy diabli?... O, do stu piorunów! To pani? – Dobry wieczór, kochany prezesie. – Uszanowanie panu prezesowi – wesoło podniósł kapelusz Ewaryst. Szubert rozłożył ręce i pocałował Bognę w czoło: – Pokażże się, kobieto! Jeszcześ wyładniała... A, Malinowski, jak się pan masz? Wyciągnął doń rękę i na dłoni Ewarysta zostawił czarne plamy, a widząc, że ten obciera je chusteczką, uspokoił go: – To nic, zwykła ziemia. Ziemia nie brudzi, kawalerze. – Tempi passati – nadrabiał miną Ewaryst – tempi passati, panie prezesie. Kawalerstwo minęło jak dym z papierosa. Jestem żonaty. – Co? – zdziwił się Szubert – a, prawda! To nie ma znaczenia, mój panie Malinowski. Są ludzie, którym do grobowej deski, w obecności ich wnuków i prawnuków trzeba mówić "panie kawalerze". No, Bogna, niechże się pani pokaże. To ładnie tak zapominać o starym przyjacielu? – Nasz miodowy miesiąc – uśmiechnęła się. – Nie wychylaliśmy się z naszego ula – dodał Ewaryst. – Dlaczego z ula?... Aha!... Ale uważasz pan, to niebezpieczne porównanie. – Czemuż niebezpieczne, panie prezesie? – Bo dla Bogny w ulu jest rola pszczoły, ale pan chyba nie zabiegasz o tytuł trutnia? Wybuchnął śmiechem i klepnął Ewarysta zamaszyście po ramieniu, zostawiając ślad na jasnej marynarce. Ewaryst śmiał się również, powtarzając "co to, to nie", lecz Bogna wyczuła, że rubaszne przycinki prezesa muszą mu być przykre. Zaczęła więc wypytywać o róże, o nowe zamierzenia Szuberta w ogrodzie i w laboratorium, czym odwróciła rozmowę na sprawy o tyle zajmujące gospodarza, by dał spokój Ewarystowi. Po trochu bała się porywczości męża, ale ten widocznie należycie oceniał uszczypliwe uwagi prezesa, gdyż był w doskonałym humorze, uprzejmy, wesoły i uprzedzający. Z ochotą nawet zabrał się do odepchnięcia taczek z wykopaną ziemią aż pod parkan, a na nową prowokującą uwagę odpowiedział szczerym śmiechem. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze – powtarzała w myśli Bogna – i Szubert, i inni muszą przekonać się, jaki to dobry chłopak, polubią go, tylko niech zbliżą się doń, niech mają czas wyrzec się swoich uprzedzeń. I rzeczywiście prezes udobruchał się zupełnie. Rozmawiał z Ewarystem życzliwie, objaśniając mu szkodliwość jakiegoś gatunku chrząszczów, tłumacząc swój system nawadniania ogrodu i działanie chemicznej kąpieli, która ratuje agrest przed pleśnią. Ewaryst wypytywał z wielkim zajęciem o wszystko, a gdy w odpowiedziach prezesa znalazła się jakaś zaczepka, Bogna czujnie wstawiała kilka swoich zdań i tak po upływie godziny ustalił się nastrój całkiem już miły i swobodny. Szubert zaprosił ich do środka, do ładnej willi z czerwonej cegły, wyglądającej z zewnątrz prawie pretensjonalnie, lecz wewnątrz przypominającej warsztat stolarski, skład nasion i w ogóle rupieciarnię. Bogna była tu już nieraz, lecz Ewaryst musiał ukrywać zdziwienie. W całym domu nie było jednego mebla, a sprzęty, stoły, krzesła, taborety, szafy, z których dosłownie wysypywały się książki, niezliczone półki obstawione doniczkami, butlami i słoiczkami, wykonane były z nie heblowanych desek. Na podłodze, na rozesłanych płótnach i gazetach leżały kupy nasion, cebulek i korzonków. Po kątach stały ogromne gliniane gąsiory, blaszanki i szklane balony, oplecione wikliną, na ścianach wisiały części garderoby gospodarza, siatki, grabie i oprawne dyplomy z wystaw ogrodniczych. Na głośne pukanie prezesa zjawiła się stara kobiecina w czepku, babcia Kamińska, gospodyni prezesa, milcząca starowina, blisko dziewięćdziesięcioletnia, wieczna ofiara despotyzmu "panicza". – Niech no babcia Kamińska da nam czegoś dobrego do wypicia. No, co się gapi jak cielę na malowaną karetę? Z życiem, z życiem, ruszać się! Dębniaku im damy. Zobaczycie, co to za delicje. Po chwili staruszka przyniosła pękaty dzbanek i szklanki, a dla gospodarza gruby, fajansowy kubek z mlekiem, garnuszek miodu i kromkę chleba. – Pijcie, nalewajcie sobie i pijcie. Prawdziwy dębniak – zachęcał Szubert – na patoce pędzony. Tego już w Polsce nigdzie nie dostaniecie. Ludzie wolą fabryczne paskudztwa, a tradycyjne napitki staropolskie idą w niepamięć. Ale jeszcze ja żyję. Co się pan na mnie gapisz? Oczywiście nie jestem polskim szlachcicem. Pochodzę, panie, z bawarskich chłopów. Mój dziad na psach do Polski przyjechał, ale to nie zmienia smaku dębniaku ani faktu, że taki dobry ze mnie Polak, jak i z pana. Nawet lepszy. No, pijcie, pijcie. – A pan prezes tylko mleko? – Nie pańska sprawa. Piję mleko, bo mi smakuje. Baaabciuuu! Babciu! Daj no mi jeszcze agrestowego! Dębniak i kilka gatunków win owocowych były istotnie wyborne. Szubert rozgadał się o swych projektach rozwinięcia w kraju produkcji swych wytworów na wielką skalę, Ewaryst dorzucał uwagi o pojemności rynku i możliwościach wywozu. Było już ciemno, gdy prezes odprowadził ich do furtki i serdecznie pożegnał. Szli jakiś czas w milczeniu, gdy zaś znaleźli się na Puławskiej, Bogna powiedziała: – Jaki to złoty człowiek. – Fuuu – odetchnął Ewaryst – wolałbym drzewo rąbać niż z nim przestawać. – Mówisz to na serio? – Masz ci los! Gdzież tu miejsce na żarty? To chyba ty żartujesz? Brudas! Cały rękaw mi zawalał, aż wstyd iść po mieście. Całe szczęście, że ciemno. Przy tym myśli, że mu wszystko wolno, bo jest moim zwierzchnikiem. Arogant. Bogna zdziwiła się szczerze: – Zdawało mi się, że czułeś się u niego dobrze? – Ja? – wybuchnął ironicznym śmiechem – ja? Ależ z prawdziwą rozkoszą nawymyślałbym mu od gburów i chamów. Mieszka jak świnia, przy jedzeniu mlaska językiem jak kundel, a te swoje głupie zaczepki uważa za dowcipy. Nie potrzebował mówić, że pochodzi z chłopów. Od razu to widać. Już ja bym mu zadał bobu, gdyby nie to, że... Urwał i zawzięcie machnął laską. – Mylisz się, Ew, to złote serce i bardzo subtelny człowiek. Nie można tak powierzchownie oceniać ludzi, zwłaszcza tych, którym winno się wdzięczność... – Toteż może nie byłem dlań grzeczny? – Nie chodzi o to jakim byłeś, lecz co o nim sądzisz. – Otóż sądzę, że mam zbyt delikatne nerwy, by znosić takie towarzystwo. I proszę cię, na przyszłość uwolnij mnie od wizyt u Szuberta. Będę go i tak miał po uszy w biurze... Jak mogą takiemu człowiekowi, bez żadnych form, bez prezencji, bez dystynkcji, powierzać prezesurę, stanowisko tak wysokie! Nie, moja droga. Mnie nic nie obchodzi jego złote czy tam brylantowe serce. Od ludzi, z którymi obcuję, wymagam tego, co i od siebie, dobrego wychowania, światowych manier i przyzwoitości. Bogna jeszcze próbowała wytłumaczyć mu różnicę między żądaniem od ludzi form zewnętrznych nie rażących a znajdowaniem ich wartości wewnętrznej, lecz nie chciał się zgodzić. W każdym razie pocieszała się tym, że miał dość wyrobienia, by panować nad swym niezadowoleniem. Bądź co bądź na pewno podczas bytności u Szuberta zyskał jego sympatię i umiał przedstawić się w korzystnym świetle. A to już było wiele. Nazajutrz odwiedzili ciotkę Symieniecką, gdzie przesiedzieli zaledwie pół godziny, gdyż wszystko odbyło się bardzo oficjalnie. Ciotka w tonie, w sposobie zwracania się, nawet w spojrzeniach, robiła tak wyraźną i umyślną różnicę między Bogną a Ewarystem, że Bogna sama czuła się dotknięta i bała się, że Ewaryst się obrazi. Jakże dobrze znała ton ciotki lodowato uprzejmy, te zdania okrągłe i pytania prawie impertynenckie, którymi "bawiła" zawsze tych, których chciała przekonać, że ich obecność w jej towarzystwie jest na wskroś przypadkowa. Na szczęście przyszła Dina i jako tako uratowała sytuację, zajmując Ewarysta rozmową o golfie. Lola siedziała milcząca i w jej ogromnych szarych oczach, zwróconych na Ewarysta z jakimś nieprzyjemnym uporem, błyskały jakby iskierki ironii. Odpowiadała na pytania matki krótkimi "tak, mamo", "nie, mamo" i zdawała się cieszyć nastrojem, który po prostu przytłaczał Bognę. Sztywny Alfred podawał kawę, której zresztą nikt nie tknął. Ewaryst siedział jak na szpilkach. Gdy wreszcie wyszli, Bogna, spodziewając się wybuchu złego humoru męża, powiedziała: – Nie rozumiem, co się cioci stało. Musiała mieć jakąś przykrość. Zawsze bywa u niej bardzo miło. Zobaczysz, że to się zmieni, gdy się zbliżysz z nimi. Mówiła nieprawdę. Rzeczywiście w domu ciotki Symienieckiej czuła się zawsze doskonale, lecz wiedziała, że dzisiejszy nastrój był adresowany wyłącznie dla Ewarysta i że on nie mógł się w tym nie spostrzec. Ku jej zdziwieniu było jednak inaczej. – Owszem – powiedział Ewaryst – bardzo mi się ten dom podobał. Twoja ciotka to prawdziwa dama. Takie właśnie lubię. No i szyk! Pałacowe mieszkanie. Od razu widać, że tam cała arystokracja bywa. Ubiegłej zimy przechodziłem tam raz wieczorem Aleją Róż i widziałem, jakie samochody stały przed ich domem. Musiał być jakiś bal. Same luksusowe limuzyny... Owszem, bardzo przyjemne... Wieczorem tegoż dnia zapytał: – Czy to jest przyjęte w wyższych sferach, że z mężem kuzynki mówi się na pan?... – Dlaczego o to pytasz? – zdziwiła się – to jest kwestia zżycia się. – Ale będziemy tam bywali? – Oczywiście. – Jak myślisz, czy twoja ciotka... czy podobałem się jej? – Kochanie – nieszczerze zaśmiała się Bogna – ona już ma prawie sześćdziesiątkę! – Ależ ja nie w tym znaczeniu! Sądzę, że wywarłem na niej dodatnie wrażenie. Była ze mną bardzo uprzejma. Prawda? Bogna spojrzała nań podejrzliwie, lecz przekonała się, że mówił szczerze. Ponieważ jednak byłaby dla niej bolesna taka dezorientacja Ewarysta, powiedziała: – Zapewne. Jednakże nie należy oczekiwać od niej szczególniejszej życzliwości. Może się to jeszcze zmieni. – Mówiła ci coś? – zaniepokoił się. – Ależ bynajmniej. Tylko widzisz, ona umie być czasami bardziej miła. – Wspaniała kobieta – zawyrokował szczerze. – Również panna Dina bardzo sympatyczna. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ona wychodzi za tego Karasia. Taki zarozumiały facet i w dodatku goły. Ile ona ma posagu? – Nie wiem, coś około miliona. – Fiuu! – gwizdnął – milion?! O, do diabła! I pomyśleć, że obłowi się taki sobie pan Karaś. Czym on właściwie jest? Redaktor. To żadna pozycja. – Jest świetnym krytykiem i bardzo inteligentnym, bardzo ujmującym człowiekiem. Znasz go przecie. – Znam. Brzydki jak noc, prawie łysy i ma głupi, zjadliwy wyraz twarzy. I taki dostanie milion do łapy. Szczęście jest ślepe. Tak... jest ślepe. Zamyślił się i dodał: – A panna Lola to taka skromniutka. – Lola? – Tak. Wciąż milczy. Widocznie krępuje się matki. Pani Symieniecka musi je ostro trzymać. Bardzo eleganckie panny. Co to jednak znaczy urodzenie i pieniądze. Moja droga, nie martw się. Jeszcze i ja się dorobię! Życie przed nami. Nie martw się. – Ależ ja się nie martwię – śmiała się Bogna – a pieniędzy mamy dość. Powiedz, czego nam brakuje?!... – No, przypuśćmy. Przydałoby się paręset tysięcy. Czy Lola też ma taki posag? – Tak. – Nic mi nie mówiłaś. Gdy je spotykałem dawniej u ciebie, myślałem, że owszem, są zamożne, ale żeby tyle! I wiesz, może mi się wydaje, ale u ciebie były jakieś inne, mniej oficjalne. Matka je pewno ostro trzyma. Bogna była tak zniechęcona tą wizytą, że nazajutrz nie poszli nigdzie. Dopiero po dwóch dniach wstąpili do państwa Karasiów, rodziców Stanisława, i zostawili swoje karty, gdyż nie zastali ich w domu. Natomiast u dyrektorstwa Jaskólskich przyjęto ich serdecznie i zatrzymano na kolacji. Jaskólski już wiedział o nominacji Ewarysta i był – o ile Bogna mogła zauważyć – zadowolony z tego. – Niechże mnie pan nie tytułuje dyrektorem – mówił do Ewarysta, biorąc go pod rękę – mam nadzieję, że zaprzyjaźnimy się, panie kolego. Moja żona wprost kocha się w pańskiej. I ja też, jak mi Bóg miły. Nie jest pan zbyt zazdrosny, panie kolego? – Cóż znowu. Jestem uszczęśliwiony. Potwierdza to, że miałem dobry gust. – Najlepszy! Atmosfera u Jaskólskich była ciepła i serdeczna. Dwaj ich synowie, dorastający chłopcy, zaraz zabrali Bognę do swego pokoju, by pokazać jej modele szybowców, stosy zdjęć, radio własnej konstrukcji i podobne rzeczy. – Sama się dziwię – mówiła pani Jaskólska – skąd ci chłopcy mają czas na lekcje. Na kolację były kluski z serem, wędlina i zimna pieczeń od obiadu. Pani Jaskólska przepraszała za to menu, zadysponowane, gdy jeszcze nie spodziewała się gości. Bogna bywała u państwa Jaskólskich dość często i czuła się jak u siebie. Ewaryst znalazł się tu po raz pierwszy i wydawał się nieco skrępowany, co zresztą było naturalne, zważywszy dotychczasową zależność jego od dyrektora Jaskólskiego. Jaskólski był surowym i wymagającym zwierzchnikiem. Swoje rządy w Funduszu Budowlanym sprawował żelazną ręką i podwładni bali się go jak ognia, chociaż nigdy nie podnosił głosu, nie okazywał gniewu ani nawet niezadowolenia. Wszelkie opieszałości, zaniedbania czy zaległości uważał za niedopuszczalne, a miał rzadki talent wyławiania ich z morza aktów nieomal jednym spojrzeniem. Wówczas winowajca wysłuchać musiał krótkiego upomnienia i mało kto umiał wtedy znieść wzrok dyrektora. Za drugim razem otrzymywał uwagi na piśmie, za trzecim dostawał wymówienie i tracił posadę, jeżeli nie zdołał uratować się dzięki dobrotliwości prezesa Szuberta. O wszystkich tych rzeczach oczywiście Bogna dobrze wiedziała i wiedziała również, że jej mąż dotychczas ani razu nie miał najmniejszego zajścia z Jaskólskim. Pomimo to, a także mimo wielkiej serdeczności w sposobie domowego bycia dyrektora Jaskólskiego, Ewaryst zachowywał się nieco niepewnie. Chwilami był zanadto jakby uniżony, chwilami może zbyt swobodny. Jednak wieczór upłynął przyjemnie. Wyszli po jedenastej i musieli wsiąść do taksówki, gdyż padał deszcz. – Miły dom, prawda? – zapytała Bogna. – Ti... tak sobie. Nie lubię, gdy dopuszcza się smarkaczy do towarzystwa starszych. Patrzą na człowieka jak detektywi. Śledzą każdy ruch widelca, jakby liczyli, ile się zje. A poza tym w ogóle są źle wychowani: szepczą sobie na ucho i uśmiechają się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Nie cierpię takich sztubaków. – To bardzo inteligentni chłopcy – zauważyła Bogna – a pani Jaskólska to taka dobra, taka serdeczna kobieta. – Kwoka – wzruszył ramionami. – Może, ale w najlepszym stylu. – A Jaskólski to trochę był nie w swoim sosie, zauważyłaś? – Nie, był całkiem naturalny. – Naturalny?... Cha... cha... Zgrywał się, jak stary kabotyn. – Ależ dlaczego? – Phi, moja droga, w biurze rżnie zawsze Jowisza. Ile razy mnie spotykał, to podawał mi rękę, jakby mi sto tysięcy dawał, a tu nagle zostałem jego zastępcą. Musiał udawać zadowolenie. Słyszałaś: kolegą mnie nazywał... I niby taki łaskawy patriarcha. Śmiech i tyle. Mówię ci: jeszcze różne nadęte szyszki poznają, co to jest pan Ewaryst Malinowski! Jeszcze poznają! Poznają i dudy w miech! – Mylisz się – spróbowała protestować Bogna – on jest dla ciebie bardzo życzliwie usposobiony. – Kpię sobie z jego życzliwości. – Ew! – Nie bój się, jemu tego nie powiem. Nie jestem taki głupi... Ale swoją drogą Jaskólski mógłby na przyjęcie gości nałożyć jakieś przyzwoite ubranie. Na łokciu miał łatę na trzy palce. A poza tym to wstyd przyjmować kogoś... nie byle pierwszego lepszego i gwałtem zatrzymywać na kolację po to, by dać kluski z serem! Zarabia prawie dwa tysiące miesięcznie, a gości kluskami przyjmuje. Nie, moja droga, kto jak kto, a ja się Jaskólskimi nie zachwycam. Bogna chciała coś odpowiedzieć, lecz spojrzała na lekceważące wygięcie ust Ewarysta, na jego wygodnie rozpartą sylwetkę, na nogę założoną na nogę i odwróciła głowę. Po szybie auta ociekały gęste strugi wody, spod kół tryskały mętne bryzgi. W stłumionym świetle latarń mokły domy, ulice, mokło miasto. Kategoria:Świat pani Malinowskiej